A Friend from the Past
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A friend of Spike's and Angel's locates them after many years of searching for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first "Angel" fanfiction. Sadly to say, I don't own the characters. Set before Fred dies.**

* * *

Angel and Spike were in a fight with a gang of young vampires. Fred, Wesley, and Gunn were also in the fight, but Angel had lost sight of them a while ago.

"Well this is bloody fun," Spike said to him, as he got slammed to the ground again. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Look, another one has showed up to play," the head vampire said, as he turned to face a shoulder length, brown hair girl with green eyes. The girl looked somewhat familiar to Angel. "The more the merrier."

"I don't think this you're going to be having much fun, mate," Spike said, as he jumped in and staked the vampire in the heart. "Being that you tend to talk a lot."

"Angel, behind you," Fred yelled, causing him to spin to miss the ax, bymereinches. Angel quickly picked up the ax and decapitated the vampire.

Spike looked up to see the girl was gone. "Ah, bloody hell, where did the lass go?" he asked, as Wesley and Gunn came up to them. "Did you chaps see where she went?"

"What girl?" Wesley asked, as they looked around.

"She was just there. She was watching us fight. Why would she have been watching us fight?"

"Maybe she's learning how you guys fight," Gunn put in. "And she's going to go tell her master all about it." At the word Master, both Spike and Angel's heads came up. Each had either heard of or known the Master who had been trapped in Sunnydale. Both knew that he was dead, Buffy had killed him. "What?"

"It's nothing," Angel said, as he went over to pick up his dropped sword. "But I'm pretty sure that we're going to be seeing her again."

"Let's get back and see if we can't track her down," Wesley suggested. "Might be our only way to find out who she is."

"I think I know her," Angel said, as they headed for their vehicles.

"What do you mean, mate?" Spike asked, as he came up next to Angel's side. "Like you've come across her before. Like you fought her before."

"No, I don't think I've fought her before." Angel then ran a hand through his hair. "I know her from somewhere, but I can't place it."

"I kinda know what you mean, mate." Spike then stopped short and placed his hand on a mark in the wall. "Whoever it was, she's strong."

"We'll find her."

* * *

The girl from the fight, walked into a dark bar, known for having vampires as regulars. "What can I do for you?" the bartender asked, as she came up to the bar. 

"I need some info on some Vampires," she said, after she ordered a bottle of water.

"What can we do for you, darling," a rough voice called out, and she turned to see a pair of vampires come up to her side. They were dressed in all black and looked not much older than she did.

"i'm looking for two vampires." She took a drink of her water, as the vampires came close to her.

"We are them," they said with a fanged smiles.

"No, you're not." She then another drink of her water. "The ones I'm looking for are William the Bloody and Angelus. Have you heard of them?"

"They're legends, nothing more."

"So you _have _heard of them. What else can you do?"

"We can make you into one of us, if you desire."

"I think I'm going to pass on that." She then blocked their blows and threw them to the ground. "What makes you think that you can take me on?"

"You're just a girl."

"No." Her face then morphed into that of a vampire. "I'm not." She grabbed one by the throat and pulled him off the floor. "I haven't been a normal girl for some time now." The vampire soon found himself flying out the window behind him. "And I don't really desire to become one again." Sheshot the bartender a sympathetic smile as her face morphed back into her human one. "Sorry about the window." She pulled out a stack of bills and tossed it to him. "That should cover it." Then she slipped out into the dark of the night.

"Who the heck was that?" the remaining vampire asked the bartender as he slowly got to his feet. "How can she take us down? We're older than she is."

"I don't know, man," the bartender said, as he shot a glance at the window. "But you and your buddy need to get. I wouldn't want to be here if that girl comes back." The vampire went and got his buddy. They then sulked off to tend to their wounds. The bartender picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I need to talk to Angel. It's very important."

"This is Angel," he said over the phone.

"This is Mike down at The Karma, someone's been asking about you."

"I'll be right there." The phone line went dead.

* * *

"Nice place," Spike said to Angel as they entered The Karma. "Smells like blood and old moldy socks." 

"Nice combination, isn't it," the bartender said as he came up to them. "Name's Mike."

"Spike." They shook hands before Spike noticed the missing window. "Had some fun without us?"

"I wish. Some girl came in asking about Angelus and William the Bloody. Two new vamps tried to turn her only to find out that she's all ready a vamp and she threw one of them through the window. She gave me money to replace the window and walked out."

"She asked for info about Angelus?" Spike asked, as he shot Angel a look. "_And_ William the Bloody?"

"Yeah. Seemed really strange and all."

"What did this lass look like?"

"5'8, thin, strong, shoulder-length brown hair, and bright green eyes."

"Sounds like the lass who watched us fight before."

"Sounds about right," Angel said, as he handed Mike some money. "Thanks for the tip." He and Spike left The Karma and headed for his car, only to have an arrow hit his tire. They spun around to face the girl. "And there she is."

"Hello, Angelus," she said, as she readied her bow again and took aim. "Hello, William."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Who's the Mysterious Girl?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Love," Spike said, as he moved around the car to stand next to Angel. "Do you remember her yet, Angelus?"

"No, Spike, I do not," Angel snapped, as he looked at the girl. "I just can't remember."

"Of course not, Angelus," the girl said, as she came closer to them. "The spell that was cast by Darla did the trick. You never even looked back at me when you left me there to die."

"Darla?" both Angel and Spike mouthed.

"Then bloody hell, why can't I remember you?" Spiked asked her, as she looked over at him with anger in her eyes. "I would remember a twig like you."

"Would you now, William?" she said, as she put away her bow. "You're just the same way you were back then."

"Okay, Love, care to tell us who you are. Since you already know us so well."

"Angelus is starting to remember." Spike then turned over to see that Angel had a confused look on his face. "Isn't that right, Liam?"

At the word Liam, a fuzzy memory flashed through Angel's mind. It showed the girl in Spike's arms. "She's not one of mine, Spike."

"Okay, let's get this straight." Spike then looked from Angel to the girl to Angel again. "She's one of mine?"

"Yeah, that part I remember, but I don't know why. You sired her one night after a few too many drinks at the local pub."

"So she's a vampire?"

"Yes, you Idiot, I'm a bloody vampire." A crunching noise caused them to looked over to see that she had morphed into her vampire face. "And you still don't remember me, William. That hurts."

"Sorry, Love." A movement behind the girl caught Spike's attention. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, we're late," Gunn called out, as he, Wesley, and Fred came up behind the girl. She spun around to face them with a growl and bared her fangs at them. "Well, hello."

Spike moved up next to Angel as he watched the girl looked at the three humans in front of her. "They don't stand a chance, do they?" he asked him.

"Not really," Angel said.

"Out of my way!" the girl demanded, as her face morphed back to her human face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No," Wesley said, as he pulled out a sword and started to move towards her. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." In a blurred movement, the girl grabbed onto Fred's arm and threw her high into the air. Angel lunged forward, catching Fred in his arms, and they slammed hard onto the ground. The girl paused for a second to shoot a glance over at Angel with Fred in his arms. "Hmm. Strange." Sheblocked a blow from both Gunn and Wesley. "Humans are so easy to break." She then threw them back hard to the ground. "I would play some more, but I don't have time to play with mere children."

"What about me?" Spike asked her from behind and the she turned to receive a blow to the face. "You're been a very naughty girl." The girl then went into action with a combo of kicks and punches. Spike was able to block some and some he wasn't able to. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"You taught me. Liam taught me some. Then a whole bunch of humans taught me."

"I taught you," a voice called out, and the girl spun around to face Angel. "You have more of Spike's style than you do mine."

"You taught me more with swords and weapons." She slammed a kick into Spike's chest sending him to the ground. "But I think I know when I'm not wanted here." She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Fred. "You saved a human? Why?"

"I've changed since we've last seen each other."

"I sense that you have." Shelooked over to see that Spike was getting up. "As much as I would like to get the chance to be able to catch up with you guys, I have to leave. The humans might do something stupid and they'd soon regret it."

"You're leaving?" Spiked asked, as he looked at her when he came up next to Angel. "But we were having so much fun."

"We'll do this another time when the humans aren't around." Shespun around and knocked the sword out of Wesley's hands. "I wouldn't do it if I was you and wanted to live."

"Wes, let her go," Angel said and Gunn and Wesley backed away, as the girl picked up the sword.

"Hmm, nice sword," the girl said to Angel, as she turned and tossed him the sword. "Kinda looks like the one, you first taught me one. You always were one to collect books and weapons. A trait that I picked up on."

"Really?" Angel threw the sword back at the girl and she caught it single handed. "Nice catch."

"I learned from one of the best vampires in the entire world." She looked down at the sword and frowned. "Other children grew up on fairy tales of elves who made shoes, and I grew up on legends of vampires."

"Doesn't sound so horrible," Spike put in, as she looked at him. "Vampire legends are good to listen to." The girl then threw the sword at Spike and he caught it. "Easy with this things. You can cut someone's arm off."

The girl shot Spike a smile. "We'll meet again, William, Liam." Then she was gone in a blur of movement and Angel caught sight of her up on the roof of the building.

"Okay, you want to fill us in," Gunn said, as he and Wesley slowly got to their feet, as Angel went over to Fred and helped her to her feet. "Who was that girl?"

"She was shocked that you saved me," Fred pointed out, as she rubbed her arm from where the girl had grabbed her.

"Here's your sword," Spike said to Wesley, as he handed him his sword. "Next time don't try to loose it."

"Thanks," Wesley said, as Angel went over and looked at the girl's bow and quiver that she had forgotten. "Who's the girl?"

"Spike come look at this," Angel said and Spike came over to look. Spike's face fell the moment he saw them.

"Who is she?" Gunn asked again.

"That's Alexa," both vampires said in unison.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, and who's this Alexa?" Gunn asked them, as both Spike and Angel looked at him. "I take it that she's a vamp that you both know."

"You could say that," Angel said, as he headed for his car. "It's someone we knew from a long time ago."

"Oh, that's great news."

"No, it isn't, mate," Spike said to him, as he came up to them. "We can't remember who she is."

"But you just said her name?" Fred pointed out.

"That's about all that we remember of her. Darla cast a spell on us, so that we wouldn't remember her."

"Okay, but why didn't she attack you guys when she had the chance?"

"Because she trusts us," Angel said, as he paused beside his car. "She always trusted us to be there for her and we let her down. Even after that, she still trusts us. We're the only 'family' that she has ever had."

"Maybe we can find a spell that will release you from the spell Darla put on you?" Fred said, as she turned to face Wesley. "That way they can at least remember her."

"We could try."

"I need a drink," Spike said, as he headed for Angel's car. "Want to join me, Angelus?'

"Sure, why not."

"It makes you think though."

"What does, Spike?"

"About why Darla cast the spell so that we wouldn't remember Alexa."

"Yeah, it does." Angel started the car, put it in gear, and they were off.

"Careful, William," a voice whispered from the shadows and Spike turned to see Alexa standing there for a second then was gone.

"Damn girl's gonna be trouble," Spike said, as he looked back at Angel. They came to the parking lot of Wolfram and Heart. "Okay, this wasn't what I had in mind for getting a drink."

"We need to talk to Wesley first about breaking the spell," Angel replied, as they headed for the elevator. Angel paused for a split second before he spun around and blocked Alexa's attack. He yanked the spike from her hand and tossed it to Spike. "Hello, again, Alexa."

"And you trust her?" Spike asked, as he came up to Angel's side. "After she tried to stake you in the heart with a spike?"

"I used to trust her." Angel yanked her close to him and off the ground. "Why are you attacking us?"

"You left me to die," she said, as she fought to free herself. "You, Darla, Dru, and William left me to die."

"Hang on, we didn't," Spike said, as he shot a glance at her.

"Yes, you did." Angel then noticed the scar that went alongside the right side of her face.

"No, Spike, she's right, we left her behind."

"What?"

"We left her for the mob to deal with. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Angel released her and she ran a hand through her hair. "Lucky for me, I posses a power that gets me out of trouble."

"What power is that, love?" Spike asked.

"She can be ignored because she looks average," Angel said, as he looked at them. "We are going to get the spell reversed, so that we can remember who you are."

"Is that such a smart idea?" She bit on her lower lip before looking at them again. "Darla went through a lot of trouble trying to get me out of your lives, and she succeeded only with a spell."

"Makes you think about what kind of vampire she is," Wesley said, as he came up behind them. "I have located the spell. Do you wish to use it?"

"Yes, we do," Angel said, as he looked at Alexa. "I want to remember her for who she really is."

"Me too," Spike put in. "I want to know why on earth that I sired her."

"You sired me because you were too drunk to realize what you were doing," Alexa said, as she took a few steps back, as Gunn, Fred, and Lorne joined the group. "I never asked to become this."

"But you are what you are because of Spike," Gunn said, as he looked over at her. "You're still a vampire."

"Do you want to become one?" Alexa asked him, as she crossed her arms over her black coat. "I could use some minions."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." She then turned her attention to Wesley who was saying the reversal spell. "This should be interesting."

After Wesley was done with the spell, a yellow light surrounded both vampires and they dropped to their knees. "You guys okay?" Fred asked, as she rushed over to their sides only to get thrown back as she hit a force field of some sort. "Ouch."

"Could have told you that was gonna happen," Alexa said, as she watched their faces morphed into their vampire ones. "A history has been hidden from you. A history you must now see. Open your eyes and see what was hidden. The past you must now see." The yellow light flashed once more around them and then was gone. "Now comes the time of truth. Will they remember me?"

"Bloody hell," Spiked mumbled, as he struggled to his feet. "Anybody catch that bugger who hit me?" He then shot a glance over in Alexa's direction. "Hello, Lex."

"Ow," Angel said, as he stumbled into Spike. "That hurt." He too shot a glance over at Alexa. "Hello, Lex."

"It worked," Gunn said, as he helped Fred to her feet. "You guys remember her."

"Looks that way," Spike said, as he brushed off his clothes. "How you been, love?"

"I've done all right by myself," she replied, as she watched Angel brush off his clothing. "Are you all right, Angelus?"

"Yeah, Lex, I'm good," Angel said, as he looked up at her. "And I'm sorry that we left you behind. We had no right to do that to you."

"Damn, Darla and her spell," Spike sneered, as his face morphed back to his human one. "We left you there to die."

"Darla made it so that we saw her but didn't recognize her. That's why we didn't feel any remorse for leaving her behind to die."

"I hate to break up the reunion guys, but they don't look friendly," Gunn said, causing the vampires to look past Alexa to see the pack of Zombies towards them.

"What do you want?" Alexa asked the zombies as she turned to face them.

"We are to kill you," the leader said, as he looked at her. "Because you broke the spell."

"Oh, fun." The zombies then attacked them. "Just want I wanted, a zombie attack."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa went into action staying close to Angel's right side during the fight. "I really don't like zombies," she said, as she snapped one's neck. "They keep coming back."

"Lex, duck," Angel said, as he swung his sword over head and decapitated the zombie behind her.

"Thanks, Liam." She shot a glance over to see Wesley, Gunn, and Fred fighting alongside Spike. "Why are the humans fighting?"

"Because that's what they do." Alexa went down as two zombies jumped her from behind, and Angel went to help her. "Yep, just like old times."

**Flashback**

_A pub, in a small village in Europe._

"_Hello, Angelus," Spike said to him, as Angelus came up to him at the bar. "Care to see what I have done with my evening?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Angel sat down next to him. "What have you done?"_

"_Angelus, I want you to meet, Alexa." Spike then motioned to the young woman sitting not far from them over a dead body. "She's one of us now."_

"_You sired her?" Angelus then looked over at the woman as she got up, stepped over the body, and came up to them. "She's rather plain."_

"_No, she is not," Spike sneered, as he put an arm around her. "Alexa, I want to introduce you to Angelus."_

"_Angelus," Alexa said, as she looked at him with hungry eyes. "Hmmm, sounds nice." She then shot a glance around. "Can we go find some more food?"_

"_Sure, pet, why not." Spike then led her towards the door and Angelus followed her._

**Present day**

"I'm getting really tired of this," Alexa said, as she snapped another zombie's neck, and turned around to find no more zombies. "Hmm, that works." She looked over at Wesley, Gunn, and Fred. "I still don't understand why you are working with humans, Liam. They kill our kind. We feed off of them."

"We have changed a lot since you last saw us, pet," Spike said as he came up to them. "Well for starters, we both have our souls."

"What?" Alexia looked at both vampires with a look of total confusion on her face. "How did this happen?"

"I got cursed by Gypsies and Spike asked for his back," Angel said, as he wiped the grime off of his hand onto his coat. "I've been off human blood for a very long time."

"This is not possible." Alexia ran a hand through her hair as she began to pace. "You are Angelus and William the bloody. Two of the most feared vampires in the entire world. You gave up all that power for what?"

"We have our different reasons." Wesley cleared his throat and Angel looked over at him. "Right, Alexa, I want you to meet Wesley, Gunn, and Fred."

"Can I eat them?"

"No, you can not."

"It's going to take me a while to figure out your new ways. Much longer than it took for me to learn of my new life as a vampire."

**Flashback**

_Angelus watched as Spike began to teach Alexa the basics about how to make a kill. A hand running along his arm, brought Angelus attention to Darla. "Hello, Angelus," she said, as she slide up next to him. "How does the night go?"_

"_Spike sired a young woman," Angelus said, and Darla's face fell when her gaze came across Alexa. "She's learning rather quickly."_

"_Why did he sire her?" Darla asked, as she turned away, so that she didn't have to look at Spike and Alexa. "Doesn't he think of Dru when he does things like this?"_

"_I don't think he was thinking of Dru when he did sire her." A body then bumped into Angelus and he turned to see Alexa. "Alexa, this is Darla, my sire. Darla, this is Alexa."_

"_I'm going to find me some company," Darla said, as she stepped away from Angelus, leaving them alone._

"_Will you join us for supper, Angelus?" Alexa asked, after she watched Darla depart._

"_Yes, I will."_

**Present Day**

Angel took Alexa up to his office and she was shocked by all that surrounded her. "You work here?" she asked him, as she looked out the windows at the busy L.A. streets. "I might have been wrong about you Liam. You still have some power."

"It's not that bad of a life, really," Spike said, as he came into the room and sat down on the couch next to Angel. "We still get to fight evil demons and the like."

"Where's Darla?" Angel's face fell and Alexa soon wished that she hadn't brought it up.

"Darla's dead," Angel replied, as he got up and went over to look out the window. "She first got killed by a slayer then got back to life by Wolfram and Heart, as a human. Dru then turned her back into the Darla we knew. She was carrying our child and she killed herself to bring our son into the world."

"I have missed a lot." Alexa went over and sat next to Spike on the couch. "I heard about the Master and that's when I came looking for you guys. I missed you in Sunnydale and missed the slayer as well."

"Which is a good thing," Spike put in. "Slayers are not fun to come across. They tend to kill our kind."

"Life without you both was hard for me at first. I was traumatized by the fact that you both looked back at me and didn't see me. You didn't come back for me. You simply left me there to die." Alexa shifted in her seat, and a tear ran down the side of her face. "I was able to escape the fire and I lived in solitude for many years in a cave. I ate the unfortunate loners that would seek out my cave for solitude. I moved on once the villagers started to notice the missing people. I made my way to the new world and started over."

"The new world, gave people who didn't want to be known, a chance for that," Angel said, as he leaned back against the window. Alexia began to tense as she saw the beginning of a sunrise through the glass. "Gave them a chance to have a life that they would normally not have." Angel then noticed Alexa's posture and turned towards the window. "We're okay. The windows were made to protect our kind."

"And since we're talking," Spike said, as he looked over at Alexa. "Tell us more about your life. It's been a while since we last saw you."

"What much do you want to know?"

"How about you start from the beginning?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have given me reviews. Keep them coming.

* * *

"Do you want to short or long verison?" Alexa asked as she looked over at them. "Either way, it's not going to matter much. The past is behind us now, not much we can do about it." She got to her feet and went over to look out the window. "I haven't seen sunlight for a very long time." 

"Remember important dates for a history test," a voice called out, and Alexa spun around to face Harmony. "Hello, I'm Harmony."

"You're a vampire," Alexa said, as she looked at Harmony's clothing. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see if Angel needed something," Harmony replied, as she began to slowly back away towards the door. "I'll check back later."

"How has she made it so long without being dusted?" Alexa asked, as she sat back down next to Spike. "She doesn't seem evil enough to be a vampire."

"Let's get back to the subject at hand," Spike said, as Angel leaned back on his desk looking at Alexa. "Start from right after Darla put the curse on."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, love, you do."

"Fine." Alexa jumped to her feet and began to pace. "This shall be an interesting tale for me to tell."

**Flashback**

"_Darla, help me!" Alexa screamed, as she yanked the arrow from her side, and tried to free her self from the trap that was around her ankles. "You can't leave me here to die. They'll kill me for sure."_

"_I don't really care if they do," Darla said, as she shot her a fake smile. "Good bye Alexa." Darla then linked arms with Angelus, and they started to walk away._

"_Liam, help me," Alexa cried out, as she struggled to get to her feet but could not. "William? Dru?"_

"_They can't hear or see you," Dru said, as she came up next to her and shot her an evil smile. "They really don't remember you either. This way is for the best. The nice mob gets to play dolly with you, and we get to leave."_

"_You can't leave me here to die." Alexa then looked into the face of Spike and horror filled her face when she realized that he didn't recognize her. "How could you do this to me?"_

"_You took Spike's attention and love away from me," Dru said, as she slipped an arm around one of Spike's. "We should follow Darla and Angelus. They are leaving us behind." Spike then turned and followed Darla and Angelus, leaving Alexa still trapped to the ground. "Good bye."_

**Present Day**

Both Spike and Angel were without words as Alexa tried to gather up some more strength to finish this hearth wrecking tale. "That must have been horrible for her to see me look at her and not recognize who she was," Spike said, as he watched her pace some more. "That's got to make you feel empty inside."

"I'm sure that it does," Angel said, as he sat down next to Spike.

"Yeah, it does," Alexa said, as she stopped pacing. "Sorry about that. Let's finish."

**Flashback**

_Alexa didn't have time to spare feeling sad that neither Angelus or Spike was going to help her and fear was setting in as she sense the angry mob getting closer to her. "Okay, girl, think about your training," she said to herself, as she reached for a dagger that was lying just out of her reach. "This isn't my day."_

_A body launched at her, and she grabbed the hilt of the dagger. She swung around and cut the man's arm. "You evil being," he sneered as he started to get to his feet after falling off of her. Alexa took the time to cut the ropes around her ankles. "How dare you attack me?"_

"_I should be asking you the same question," Alexa sneered back, as she quickly got to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "But I really don't have the time for mindless chit chat." She then bolted away from the man and into the woods that surrounded the west side of the village. She stopped for a moment to gather her bearings then took off again. She headed for the cliffs surrounding the vast cove, knowing that there were multiple caves that she could hide in, until she was ready to come up with a way of getting her away from the village._

**Present Day**

"Angel, we got us some trouble," Gunn said, as he busted into the room. "Major Demonic problems."

"Lex, we'll finish this later," Angel said, as he followed Gunn out of the room. "What we got?"

"A group of demons demanding that we release their queen to us," Wesley said, as he nursed a wound on his face. "They say that the young vampire known as Alexa took their queen from them."

"I did not," Alexa said, as she came out of the room. "I haven't killed any demons for a very long time."

"You pissed off the wrong person," the Demon sneered at Alexa as it lunged at her and she slammed a fist into its chest knocking it to the floor.

"I got that part." The Demon lunged at her, only to have her move aside and it crashed into the door. "And also the fact that you need to work on your fighting skills a little bit more."

"You will die for what you did to our queen to be." That got Alexa to frown as he attacked her again and this time was able to strike a blow. "That girl was supposed to be our queen."

"Your queen?" Alexafrowned againas she remembered the girl. "She was only a child, no more than five years-old. How could she have been your queen?"

"She was destined to be a chosen one, so we made her to be our queen."

"She was destined to be a slayer?" Spike asked, as he looked at the Demon. "So you made her your queen. Why?"

"So that we would be protected."

"And what the slayer wouldn't kill you off."

"We really didn't think of that." The Demon turned to face Alexa. "You can't protect that child for very long, vampire. She'll kill you in the end."

"I know." The Demon then turned and left.

"Okay, what was that about?" Gunn asked, as he watched Alexa straighten out her clothing. "You're protecting a child from that demon. Why?"

"Because of the fact that she's only five and that's not a life. She'll be impregnated by the demon and when she comes to term, if she does, she'll die the moment his off spring are born. So I saved her life."

"Sounds like a great plan to get a few demons mad at you." Alexa then went back into Angel's office, cutting off the conversation. "Why would she save a child?"

"I have no idea, Gunn," Angel said, as he looked at the open door. "Do some research on our Demon buddy. Spike and I will talk to Alexa more and learn more about her past."

"Sounds like a plan." Wesley, Gunn, and Fred took off for their offices while Angel and Spike entered his office to find Alexa sitting on the desk, cross legged playing with a dagger.

"She used to do that when she was first sired," Spike said, as he sat down on the couch. "Okay, love, pick up where you were."

"No, I need to tell you about the girl," Alexa said, as she palmed the dagger and threw it across the room. It bedded deep into the wall just above Spike's head. "Then I'll tell you more about my past."

"Sounds good enough for us," Angel said, as he yanked the dagger out of the wall and sat down next to Spike. "Tell us about the girl."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

**Las Angeles...three weeks ago**

"_Please don't hurt me," a little girl cried out, as a group demons surrounded her and she shot a glance over at her dead mother. "Why did you kill my mommy?" The girl was nothing more than five-year-old, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. There was extreme fear in her voice._

"_Because, pet, you are a chosen one," the Demon said, as he knelt down next to the little girl. "Your parents could not teach you like we can."_

"_And neither can you," a voice called out from behind the Demons and they spun around to face Alexa dressed in black pants, black boots, a yellow tank top, and a black duster. "You are way over your head here, demon."_

"_Likewise, Vampire," the Demon sneered at her, as one of the other Demons took a tight hold of the girl. "The girl is to become our new queen."_

"_She's only like five," Alexa said, as she shot the girl a smile. "And I know what you plan to do with her, and I won't allow that to happen."_

"_We don't dwell in your business, vampire, so do not dwell in ours."_

"_But she is my business. I've come here to take her off of your hands."_

"_Well I don't think that's possible. We outnumber you six to one."_

"_I like them odds." The Demons then attacked her, and she easily blocked their punches and kicks. "You guys call that fighting." She threw one into another before jumping up and landing on a platform above them. "Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

"_Either way, we're taking the girl with us."_

"_No, you're not." Alexa pulled out a set of daggers from her duster. "I take it that you're going for the hard way."_

"_Of course." Alexa jumped down into the midst of the Demons and started to attack them. Soon the six of them were dead, except for the one demon and the one who held the girl. "So, what's the plan now? Do you want to die like the others?" The Demon holding the girl let her go and fled into the shadows. "Guess he didn't want to die like the others."_

"_You take the girl, and we'll hunt you down and kill you, vampire."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." The Demon then followed the other one's actions and soon was gone, leaving the Alexa and the child. "Hello, pet."_

"_Are you going to kill me?" the girl asked her, as she looked up at the woman._

"_No, pet, I'm not going to kill you." Alexa hunched down in front of the little girl. "My name is Alexa, but you can call me Lex."_

"_I'm Sara," the little girl said, as she shot a glance over at her parent's lifeless body. "Are they dead?"_

"_Yes, puppet, they are dead." The sound of sirens filled the air. "We need to leave."_

"_Are you going to take care of me?" Sara asked, as Alexa picked her up._

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Cool." Sara buried her face into Alexa's shoulder, as Alexa took off into the shadows._

**Present Day**

"You took the child?" Spike asked Alexa, as he got to his feet. "Please don't tell me that you turned her."

"No, I have not," Alexa said, as she looked over at Angel. "And don't worry, Liam, she's safe."

"Where is she?" Angel asked, as he got to his feet and went to look out the window to see that it had begun to rain.

"She's safe." Alexa rubbed the back of her neck before looking over at Angel. "If you want, I can bring her by tonight."

"Why did you take her?" Spike asked the question that he knew had to be on Angel's mind as well. "She's a child, a potential chosen one, or slayer."

"I know what she is, William." Alexa put her hands into her pockets. "I heard news on the streets that night that the Demons were going to kill her parents and take her because of the fact that she was a potential chosen one. I knew the real reason why they took her. They knew that no one could harm the off spring that she could be carrying. She's only five. She shouldn't be the one that they chose to be the mother of the Demon off spring. I raced to stop them from killing her parents but I was too late. So instead I killed the demons and took with me."

"You changed as well, love." Spike then went to stand next to Angel. "Seems that our young one, might have been given a soul since the last time we have seen her."

"It seems that way," Angel said, as he looked at Alexa. "So, Lex, what are your plans for the girl?"

"I'm going to raise her as best as I can, then search out a watcher for her. She needs to be taught to become a slayer."

"A vampire raising a soon to be slayer," Spike said. "Now I've heard and seen everything."

"I think I'll do okay, since I've been trained by two of the worst vampires in known history. We might have a fighting chance." She looked out at the rain. "I think I should go. Sara's waiting for me. I promised her that I would pick up some new clothes and a toy for her, plus food of course." She headed for the door only to run into Harmony. "Excuse me."

"You're gonna want to see this," Harmony said to Angel, as she turned towards the lobby. Angel, Spike, and Alexa rushed into it to see the demon with a little girl. "He's back and he want's to talk."

"We meet again, Vampire," the Demon sneered as he held the little girl higher off the ground. "I seem to have found the little girl that you took from me."

"Lexie, help me," Sara cried out in fear. "Please."

"These ends now," Alexa said, as she walked forward and anger flared in her eyes. "You want to fight, let's fight."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Can't we talk about this?" Spike asked, as the Demon threw the little girl at them. Angel caught her before she hit the ground. "Good catch."

"Lexie," Sara cried out, as she fought to get free from Angel's hold of her, and help Alexa. "Don't you dare hurt her." She swung a punch at Angel. "Let me go, I have to help her."

"No, little one, you don't," Spike said to her, as Angel passed her over to him before rushing in to help Alexa. "Angel's going to help her."

"Who are you?" Sara asked him, as she looked up at him. "Why is your hair so white?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a child," Spike said to her, as Wesley and Fred came running towards them. "Fred, take the girl." He then handed her Sara. "Fred, Sara, Sara, Fred."

"You have a boy's name," Sara said to Fred as she took her into Angel's office and shut the door. "Why do you have a boy's name?"

"It's short for Winifred," Fred replied, as the sound of fighting became louder and Alexa burst through the doors. She landed hard on her back and shot Sara a smile.

"Hey, squirt," she said, as she jumped to her feet. "Do me a favor, draw me a picture." She then ran out into the lobby to join back into the fight.

"Lexie takes good care of me," Sara said to Fred, as she climbed up into Angel's chair and began to draw on a blank piece of paper. "She saved me from the Demon."

"Really," Fred said, as the Demon throw Alexa into Wesley knocking him down. "Careful."

"Lexie's always careful," Sara said, not looking up from her drawing. "You don't have to worry about her."

"I kind of figured that," Fred answered, as she hunched down next to the desk to look at the picture of Alexia that Sara was drawing fairly well. "That's really good."

"It's Lexie."

"I kinda figured that one out on my own." Sara then began to draw onto to the picture, drawing yet another face of Alexa, her vampire side. "You know that she's a vampire?"

"Yeah, I do." Sara continued to draw while the fight continued in the lobby. "But I don't care. She takes care of me."

In the lobby, the Demon had three more come of nowhere to help him fight. "This is not going to be easy," Wesley said, as he was knocked down to the ground again. "They keep coming."

"Looks that way," Alexa said as she cut off one of the Demon's head and the Demon fell to the ground. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's okay," Angel said, as he took down anther Demon, only to have another one take it's place. "We got a great cleaning service."

"They just keep coming," Spike said as he took down another Demon. "Were are they all coming from?"

"From him," Alexa said, as she pointed to a bald man chanting spells in the far corner. "I don't recognize the spell."

"It's to make the fallen to be replaced by two," Wesley said, as he slowly got to his feet. "For every one that we take down, another two will take its place."

"So in other words, shut up the bald man," Alexa said, as she grabbed her knife and threw it at the man, catching him in the stomach. He fell down to his knees and the chanting stop. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because it never accorded to me, that's why," Wesley replied.

"Children, behave," Spike said, as the last demons turned to look at the bald men then turned to look at them. "We're not done fighting them just yet."

"Then let's finish this," Alexa said as she twirled her daggers around. "I'm growing tired of this."

**Flashback**

_Alexa watched as Angelus began to practice with his swords. "What are you doing, Liam?" she asked him, as she came up to him, and he spun around with a sword ready to attack her. "Easy,_ _I'm on your side, remember."_

"_Lex, what are you doing here?" Angelus asked her, as he let the sword arm drop to his side. "Why are you bothering, Dru, Darla, or Spike?"_

"_Because I wanted to spend time with you, Liam," she replied, as she took up a sword. "Can you teach me to fight with these things?"_

"_Why would you want to learn that?" Angelus came over and took the sword from her hand. "You could hurt yourself on these things."_

"_I wouldn't hurt myself," Alexa said, as she took the sword back and turned it in her hands. "My father used to make weapons for a living. So as a child, I was always surrounded by very sharp objects."_

"_Then why didn't your father teach you?" Angelus asked, as he took the sword from her again. "That way, I don't have to waist my time teaching you."_

**Present Day**

"Lex," Angel called out, as he tossed her a sword, as she lost her daggers as a Demon charged at her.

"Thanks," she replied, as she cut the Demon's head off. "Where's the leader?"

"Fred," Wesley said, as he rushed into Angel's office and knelt down to a wounded Fred. "You all right?"

"Where's Sara?" Alexa asked, as she came up to them, leaving Spike and Angel to take down the remaining two Demons.

"The Demon came out of now where and attacked me," Fred started, as Spike and Angel came up to them. "He then grabbed Sara and took off."

"Damn it," Alexa yelled, before she threw the sword into the wall, not but a foot away from Angel. "I promised her that I would protect her."

"We'll find her, Lex," Angel said, as he went over to her side.

"I hope so, because if we don't, I'm going to have to kill her, and I don't really want to." She then left the room.

"So what should we do?" Fred asked, as Wesley and Spike carefully help her to her feet.

"Try to find the Demon," Angel said as he started to follow Alexa only to pause a moment to grab the sword from the wall. "I'm going after Alexa. We need to talk some more."


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter up. More coming soon. A friend shows up to help.

* * *

Angel caught up to Alexa in the parking ramp. "Lex, we still need to finish our talk," he said to her, as he grabbed onto her arm only to have her yank it back. "We'll find Sara." 

"You don't understand Liam," Alexa said, as she turned to face him. "I'm all that she's got left. She has no more family here. That Demon made sure of it. It killed off her parents, older brother, and cousins."

"We'll get her back," Angel said, as Alexa paused at an open grate on the floor of the floor of the parking ramp. "Hang on, we're not going in cocky and looking for vengeance."

"I'm not." Alexa pulled out her daggers. "The only one I wanted to take revenge on was Darla, and that was for stabbing me." She then jumped through the grate.

**Flashback**

_Alexa woke up to find that it was late afternoon. She slowly got up and went over to the basin next to her bed and began to wash her face. She didn't notice Darla standing at the door watching her. Darla scowled as she came up behind her and Alexa jumped when she turned around to find Darla there. "Hello, Darla," she said, as she made her way past Darla and began to look for something to wear. "How was your day?"_

"_It would have been better if you weren't here," Darla said, as she pulled out a long dagger. "You do know that I don't care for you."_

"_Yeah, it's kinda obvious." Alexa pulled out a black skirt and a white blouse and turned to face Darla. "But I'm not bothered by it. Why are you?"_

"_Because you're taking Angelus's attention away from me."_

"_No, I really am not. He's just got a lot on his mind."_

"_But I'm the only person he's supposed to have on his mind." Darla then plunged the dagger into Alexa's chest, missing her heart by a few inches. "You weren't even supposed to be here. Spike wasn't suppose to sire you."_

"_I didn't ask for this life," Alexa said, as she sank to the floor. "I'm sorry for your hurt, Darla."_

"_No, you're not." She then turned and left._

"_Lex, you ready?" Spike called out, as he came into her bedroom only to rush over to her side when he saw that she was wounded. "Who did this?"_

_Just then Angelus came into the room. "Spike, what's taking her so long?" Angelus demanded only to pause when he saw the dagger in Alexa's chest. "That would be the reason why." He then came over and looked at the dagger. "Spike hold her down."_

"_Liam?" Alexa asked, as Spike held her down, as Angelus took a hold of the hilt of the dagger. "What are you going to do?"_

"_Easy, pet," Spike said to her, as Angelus pulled the dagger from her chest and she cried out in pain. She then noticed Darla standing at the doorway watching them. "Did you see who did this to you?"_

"_No, I didn't," she said, as Spike placed a rag over the wound. "I was getting ready, I heard a noise, turned around, and got stabbed." Spike then left her and went over to Angelus side. "I'm not buying her story."_

"_No, the force used to put the dagger into her, wasn't made by a mere human," Angelus said, as he looked over at he doorway to see Darla. "You take care of Lex, I'm going to talk to Darla."_

**Present Day**

Angel jumped down into the sewer to find it damp, musky, and no sign of Alexa anywhere. "Lex," he called out, as he turned around. "Lex?"

"Yeah," she called out, as she came up behind him. "Thought you lost me?"

"Thought you might have gone ahead to fight the Demon by yourself."

"Nah, I figured that if I got you to watch my back, I'll be okay."

"What about me?" a voice called out, and Alexa spun around to face Spike and dropped her daggers to her side. "Can't I join in?"

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Angel asked him, as he came up next to their sides. "I thought you were taking care of Fred."

"Nah, Wesley's going a fine job at that," Spike answered, as they came to a brick wall in the middle of the sewer. "Who put a bloody wall there?"

"The Demon did," Alexa said, as she pushed against the wall and it moved. "To cover its tracks."

"Clever," Spike said, as they went through the opening to find a rather large chamber full of cages. "This can't be good." Inside the cages were girl, ranging from four to seventeen. "Really not good."

"They're all potential slayers," Alexa said, as she looked into the cages to see that the girl's eyes were full of hatred and fear. "They're being collected."

"For what?" Spike looked at a young girl a little younger than Sara who looked at him and broke out into tears. "A rather large doll collection."

"There's my girl," Alexa said, as she stopped in front of a cage and looked inside at a very scared Sara. "Hey, little one."

"Lexie?" Sara called out in a very small voice. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me."

"What are you doing?" a voice called out from ahead of Alexa and Angel looked ahead to see a figure coming towards them. "That's one of the master's pets. You can't touch them, Vampires."

"I know that voice," Spike whispered to Angel, as he went up to his side. "It's a slayer."

"Good knowledge, Spike," Angel said back to him. "Now the main question is, which one?" Spike shot the figure a look, but then frowned. "Come on, Spike. You spent more time with the Slayers than I did."

"I have no idea."

"Hello, Faith," Angel said, as the figure turned to leave only to stop and glance back at them. "It's been a long time since we've last seen each other."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Faith is here...for good or evil...not quite sure yet.

* * *

"Hello, Angel, Spike," Faith said, as she looked at them then over to Alexa. "And who's this?" 

"Name's Lex," Alexa said, as she turned her attention back to the lock that kept the door to Sara's cage closed. "Nothing more you need to know." She pulled out one of her daggers and broke the lock. "Who is she?"

"That there is Faith,a vampire slayer," Spike said to Alexa, as she took up a very shaky Sara in her arms.

"You were sent here to save the others," Alexa said to Faith, as Sara went from her arms to Angel, who had no other choice but to take her. "Very brave of you to come alone."

"Faith does better when she's by herself," Angel said, as he looked over at the other girls. "Do you know what he has planned for them?"

"They're going to protect me," Sara said, as she reached out and touched a girl's hand. "I'm going to be the new queen. It's their job to protect me."

"Sara, honey, you're not their queen," Spike said to her, as Faith came up to them. "We're not going to allow them to make you their queen."

"But I was chosen above them all," Sara said, as she looked at Faith. "Even above her." Faith frowned, as she hunched down in front of Sara. "I know who you are. You're a slayer. A chosen one. One who will protect the world from evil."

"Okay, but who are you?" Faith asked her, and Sara frowned at her words. "Who are you inside. Who's the little girl that I see before me."

"I'm Sara, the newest demon queen. I will bear forth the off spring that will rules this world."

"No, you're not," Alexa said, as she grabbed a hold of Sara by the back of her shirt. "You listen to me." She then morphed her face into her vampire one and Sara's eyes grew wide with fear. "You are not the newest Demon queen. You are Sara, a five-year-old girl, who has her entire life in front of her. You are a potential Slayer."

"No, I'm not." Tears began to run down Sara's face. "I'm no body. He said so. This is my destiny. If I go against it, I'm a no body. I'll die."

"He's going to have to come through me to kill you." Alexa then morphed back into her human face. "You know that I wouldn't let anything harm you."

"Oh, how quant," a voice called out from behind them, and Faith spun around to face the Demon. "I thought I told you to protect the queen." He raised a hand to strike Faith, but she backed away. "You're useless."

"No, she's not," Alexa said, as she got to her feet and handed Spike Sara. "She's a Slayer. She's one of the good people. And she's going to kick your butt."

"I think not." The Demon made a noise and five demons rushed out of nowhere at them with weapons drawn. "My friends here want to have some fun."

"Oh, goodie," Alexa said, as pulled out her daggers and got ready to fight, noticing that Faith was doing the same. "Okay, let's see what the Slayer can do."

"I'll show you," Faith said, as they rushed at the Demon, jumping in to the fight. "I've been itching for a good fight for a very long time."

"You will not beat me," the Demon said, as he came up behind Alexa and grabbed her by the neck. "You're pathetic. You're a mere vampire. You're a young one, at the looks of it. You've got a lot to learn."

"I know a lot of tricks," Alexa said, as she slammed a foot back into the Demon's leg and an elbow into his chest. He let her go as he was stunned at what she did. She then turned to face the Demon. "I may not be as old as you are, but I'm older than you think."

"Oh, really?" The Demon hit her in the face and Alexa's face morphed. "Still look like a mere vampire to me." The Demon went down with Faith slammed a kick into its back and it turned to face her. "What? Do you want to play?"

"Yeah, I do." Faith slammed a punched into its head, knocking it back into Alexa, who then kicked him back towards Faith. "Now, why would you choose a five-year-old to become your queen and not someone older than that?"

"She's been the one chosen to be our queen before she was born," the demon said, as Alexa shot a glance over to see that Spike and Angel were fighting, but there was no sign of Sara any way. "The Elders picked her out of everyone. They looked past the older ones, for they knew that a young one could easily be manipulated into thinking that this was the only life for them." The Demon grabbed Alexa's arm when she went in for an attack and threw her into Faith, knocking the slayer down. He then took off down into the tunnels.

"Ow," Faith said, as Alexa jumped to her feet. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Alexa said, as she turned to face the vampires. "Where is Sara?"

"I just put her down for a second, love," Spike began as he looked around. "The little bit must have taken off."

"I have to find her," Alexa said, as she moved past Faith, but the Slayer caught her arm. "Let me go."

"You don't know where she went," Faith pointed out. "There could be Demons waiting for you."

"Then they're going to wish that they never met me," Alexa said, as she morphed her face and Faith took a fighting stance. "I see the Slayer in you." She slowly made her way over to Angel and shot him a smile. "She'll be good to have around." She then took off down the tunnel in her search for Sara.

"So what are we now supposed to do?" Spike asked, after watching Alexa bolt off. "What about the girls?"

"Free them," Faith said, as she started to work on the locks of the cages. "This way, we can at least save some of their lives."

"Good plan." Spike then began to break the locks and helped some of the girls out of their cages.

"Get them out of here, Spike," Angel ordered, as he took on an attacking demon. "Now, Spike."

"I'm on it," Spike answered, as he looked down at the squadron of girls around him. "Follow me." Heled the way out of the tunnel and towards the parking ramp.

"Slayer," a small voice called out from behind Faith, and she spun around to face Sara bleeding from a cut on her forehead. "You were supposed to protect me, I'm your queen."

"No, pet, you're not," a voice called out from behind Sara and she spun around to face Angel. "It's good to see you again, Sara."

"You're a vampire. You can't hurt me."

"But I can." Sara turned around only to receive a punch in the face, rendering her unconscious.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter up. We at least know who hit Sara.

* * *

Angel and Faith looked from Sara to Alexa back to Sara. "It's getting old hearing about how you're going to be queen," Alexa said to Sara as she picked her up. "You guys ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Faith said, as they followed them, along with the last bunch of girls from the tunnel. They exited the sewers at the parking ramp to find that Wesley and Gunn were there, along with a very tired looking Fred. "Hello, Wesley, Gunn, Fred."

"Faith," Fred called out, as she hugged the once rogue slayer. "It's so good to see you."

"Same here, Fred," Faith said to her, as she looked around at the girls who were circling Alexa and Sara. "Hold that thought." She then rushed over to Alexa's side and the girl's looked at her. "Our queen is safe. She's not going to hurt her."

The girls looked at Faith before going off towards where Spike was with the other girls. Alexa looked down at Sara and over to Faith. "We have got to break the spell that's connecting those girls to her," Alexa said, as she headed for the elevator, giving the others no other choice but to follow her. "This ends now. That Demon had no right taking Sara or any of the girls."

"We'll look into spells," Fred said, as she and Wesley took off.

Angel looked around to see that the lobby was full of the girls looking lost. "Faith, Gunn, you got the kids," he said, as he turned to face Alexa to find her lying Sara down on the couch in his office. "Harmony, try to contact Giles. He's gonna want to learn about this."

"Right, boss," Harmony said, as she got on the phone, as Spike followed Angel into his office.

"Okay, Angel, how was we supposed to deal with this?" Spike asked him, as he looked over to see that Alexa was sitting on the floor next to Sara. "That's odd, even for her." He put a hand on her arm only to be thrown back by some power. "What the hell?"

"The Demon got to her," Angel said, as he looked at Alexa. "Since she's so passionate about protecting Sara, he made her his queen's protector. No one can now harm her, since she's in Lex's care."

"Oh, that's just perfect."

"It get's worse," Faith said, as she came into the door and threw a dagger at Alexa only to have it bounce off of her like it was nothing. "She's not who she was before. She's not a totally different being."

"Bloody hell," Spike said, as he turned to look at Angel. "She was bad after she was sired. I was this close to killing her myself."

**Flashback**

_It had been two days since Spike had sired Alexa and she already was getting on his nerves. She now was collecting dolls for Dru and collecting puppies for herself. Puppies that she wasn't eating. _

"_Alexa, remind me again, why there are puppies in the house," Spike said, as he came up behind her, to see her playing with the puppies. "They're no good for us, other than being a quick snack."_

"_Spike, they are my pets," Alexa said, as she got to her feet and patted his arm. "You touch one of them, and I'll kill you." Then she was gone._

**Present Day**

"She collected Puppies?" Faith asked, as she looked at Alexa who was just staring at Sara. "Let's hope that Harmony got hold of Giles. I don't think that Wesley can break the connection by himself."

"They're coming," Harmony called out, as she rushed into the room. "Giles and Willow are coming. That's all who were able to come."

"That's great news, Harm," Spike said to her. "When are they going to be here?'

"By tonight."

"Tonight's not going to be fast enough," Angel said, as he pushed Harmony out of the way as a dagger came flying across the room. They all turned to face Alexa. "It's good odds that the demon is calling for Alexa to bring back Sara now and we're in her way."

"Let us pass," Alexa ordered them, as she took up a very sleepy Sara's hand. "Let us pass, and I won't kill you."

"I think we've found it," Fred called out, as she ran into the room only to collide with Alexa and she fell back to the floor. "Watch it, Alexa."

"Fred, she's not who she was," Spike said, as he helped her to her feet. "She's under the control of the Demon."

"Pitiful, you both are," Alexa said, as she looked at them. "I once treasured you, Angelus, William. You were two of the baddest vampires in the world. Now you are protecting the humans you once used to feed upon. I don't even want you near me anymore. You bring shame upon me."

"We bring shame upon you?" Spike said, as he went to stand in front of her. "How do you think I felt when the other vampires learned that you collected puppies? I was ashamed of you then, but I let it pass."

"William, get out of my way." She slammed a fist into Spike's chest throwing him back into the others. "I won't say it again. You're nothing but filth. Just like the mere humans you associate yourself with. They are our food. We've eaten their kind since we were born." Shechuckled, as she made her way towards the door. "You are pitiful. No one can fight me."

"What about me?" Faith asked her, as she jumped to her feet and took a swing at Alexa and hit her in the chest. Alexa shot her a confused look as she let go of Sara's hand and prepared to take on the Slayer. "Surprised I could hit you."

"Yes, I am. So how were you able to attack me?"

"I'm a Slayer, I'm higher on the scale then a mere potential. I am a chosen one." She ducked as Alexa swung at her. "But since I'm a Slayer, I don't heed the call of the Demon. I heard the command to protect the queen, but didn't obey it."

"You will die for not protecting your queen." Alexa hit Faith and sent her flying back into Gunn and Lorne. "Anybody else want to fight me?"

"Yeah, I do," a voice called out from behind Alexa and she turned only to have a small frown cross her face. "I think it's about time, too."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

_I thought it would be fun to have Faith and Alexa talk about the control the demon has over the girls, and how Faith really isn't at all effected by it._


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter up.

* * *

Alexa shot Angel a smile, as he came up to her. "You have no idea how much fun this is going to be," she said as she got ready to fight him. "I've been waiting for the longest time to take you down." 

"Then now is your chance," Angel said to her, as he looked at her. "It's your chance to put me in my place. Me being a mere pitiful creature and all." Alexa threw her coat aside and pulled out her daggers. "Let do this."

"Bring it on." Alexa lunged at Angel only to have him slam a kick into her chest knocking her down to her knees. "Good, you're not holding back on me." She jumped to her feet and lashed out at Angel, catching him on the arm. "How does that feel?" Angel slammed a punch into her chest and she growled at him. "You're playing hard, Angelus." She went into a combo of kicks and punches only to have Angel block them all. "I see that old age, hasn't slowed you down."

"And you haven't learn much." Angel grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. She crashed into hit hard and fell to the floor. "I would know, because your style of fighting would be so much more different that it is now."

"You think you know me, Angelus." Alexa jumped to her feet and looked at him. "You don't know anything about me."

**Flashback**

"_Spike, what's wrong?" Angelus asked him, as he came up to him. "You and Lex been fighting again?"_

"_She's collecting puppies, mate," Spike said, as he turned to face him. "Puppies, and not to eat either, but to keep as pets."_

"_Hmm, strange." Angelus then walked past Spike. "I'll go talk to here." He found Alexa sitting on the floor of her room surrounded by puppies, all dead. "Lex?"_

"_They're dead," Alexa cried out, as she looked up at him. "Dru had to have a snack. So she ate them."_

**Present Day**

"Can I ask you one thing, mate?" Spike asked, as he watched them fight. "What was the whole thing with the bloody puppies?"

"They connected me to my past," Alexa said, as she lunged at Angel again only to have him kick a dagger out of her hands. "I used to have tons of dogs when I was human. I thought that if I surrounded myself with things from my past, I could keep it. Didn't work out. Dru ate the puppies." She ducked one of Angel's attacks and got a kick to his chest. "I didn't know better. I was young."

"A vampire collecting puppies," Faith said, as she looked at the two vampires fighting. "Now I've heard of everything."

"Who's got the girl?" Lorne asked, causing the others to look for Sara and found her missing. "I thought that Alexa was on the side of good."

"We really don't know," Fred answered, as they took off to find Sara only to find her sitting in the middle of the lobby with the other girls surrounding her. "Oh, that can't be good."

"No, it's not," Faith replied, as she looked at the girls. "They'll die in trying to protect Sara. To them she's their queen and their only purpose in life is to protect her."

"And we can't hurt them."

"Nope." Faith then shot a glance back to see that Alexa and Angel were still in battle with each other. "Anybody have any ideas?"

"Can't you talk to them? Being a Slayer and all."

"I don't think they'll listen to me any more." The girls on the outside of the circle held up the weapons that they were holding and took a step towards them. "They don't look happy."

"No they don't," Lorne said, as he slipped back as the girls started to attack them. Faith went into action kicking their weapons out of their hands, and trying not to hurt them all too much. "Doesn't Wes have a spell or something to help us out here?"

"I don't have a clue if he does," Faith said, as she fought against the girl who was holding her leg. "Why don't you go and see if he does?" Lorne was about to go when Alexa came sailing out of Angel's office, hit the floor, and slide into Faith knocking her down. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Faith," Angel said, as he came up to her side and grabbed thevampire off of her. "Okay, Lex, we need to talk."

"You have no right to call me that," Alexa said, as she struggled to get to her feet, but Faith put a foot on her chest, keeping her down on the floor.

"Here's the deal, we talk, you listen," Faith said, as Alexa struggled to get free but she soon found that she couldn't. "I grow tired of you. I'm not like Angel. I can kill you without a second thought. You guys have history, we don't." She moved her foot up closer to Alexa's throat. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Fine, I'll listen." Faith kept her foot on her chest. "What do you want to talk about, Slayer?"

"How about why you're fighting us?"

"I have to protect the queen."

"Really?"

"Our queen will be the one who brings forth the offspring who will destroy this world."

"Is that all." Faith stepped off of Alexa's chest and turned to face Angel. "That's it."

"How do we severe the connection between the girls and Sara?" Spike asked Alexa as he knelt next to her.

"You can't." Alexa said, as got to her feet. "No one can break it."

"We will find a way. That Demon isn't as strong as he thinks he is, if he needs girls to protect the queen. Doesn't seem like a very strong Demon? Why would you be on his side?" She shrugged. "Hmm, makes one think."

Alexa then turned to face Sara only to get knocked down by a small electric surge. "What the heck?"

"But I can," a voice called out causing everyone to look across the room.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

A special thanks to all who have reviewed. It brightens up my day when I get the chance to read reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Alexa looked up into the face of a young red haired woman, standing next to a man who looked very tired. "Hello," Alexa said, as she moved to go towards Sara only to come across a force field of some sort. "Ah, a witch." Alexa looked over at the young witch. "Haven't seen one of your kind more a few decades." She then turned to go back to Sara and across the field again, and she let out a sigh. "Enough with the childish games." 

"Sounds good to me," the red-haired witch said, as she turned and shot Angel a smile. "Hello guys."

"Hello, Willow," Angel replied, as he looked at her. "It's good to see that you guys got here as fast as you could. Hello, Giles."

"Who's this?" Giles asked, as he pointed to Alexa. "Another vampire."

"What gave you that clue?" Alexa morphed into her vampire face. "Does this help?"

"Giles don't," Angel said, as he came up next to them. "She's a good vampire. She's just lost right now."

"Enough with these child tricks." Alexa said a foreign word and sent a blue ball towards Willow. She threw up a shield just at the last minute. "Good, you're not as young as you look." She then looked over that the girls who were starting to look scared. "Protect the queen. I'm going to have a little fun with the witch." She turned to face Willow. "This shall be fun."

"She's under the Demon's spell," Angel whispered to Willow, as he looked at Alexa. "But be careful. She still has her vampire strength and speed."

"Thanks for the heads up, Angel," Willow said to him, as she turned and looked at the vampire. "But I think I'll be okay."

"Don't get kill," Giles said, as they moved away, as the two began to circle each other.

"Smart words," Alexa said, as her face morphed back into her human one. "For a human."

"He's a very smart man," Willow said, as she kept her eyes on the vampire. "Much smarter than you'll ever be."

"Oh, really?" The vampire crossed her arms over her chest and gave the young witch a look. "I've probably eaten a dozen of his type before. All smart, all knowing. In the end, they all tend to taste the same." Alexa could hear Willow's heart beating faster and she smiled. "Nothing tastes better than fear."

"She got that part right," Spike whispered to Faith, only to have the Slayer elbow him. "I was just agreeing with her."

"Don't make me stake you," Faith said to him, as they watched as Alexa and Willow kept circling each other. "Oh, come on, fight all ready."

That got Spike to chuckle. "Patience, Slayer." They heard a gasp, and turned to see that Alexa had Willow down on her knees. "Oh, darn. I thought that the little witch could surely take her down."

"I thought you would have given me more of a challenge," Alexa sneered at Willow as she threw her down to the ground. "Guess not." Shegot to her feet, brushed her hands off on her pants, and looked at Angel. "It's been fun, Liam, but I have to take our queen now. The demon needs her now."

"We won't let that happen," Angel said, as he went to attack Alexa only to have her throw him into Willow. "Sorry, Willow."

"I'm okay." They shot a glance over to see that Alexa was heading for Sara. "But she's going down." A bolt of blue energy hit Alexa square in the back, dropping her to her knees. "I won't allow her to hurt those girls." Spike went over to look at Alexa to find her out cold.

"She's out cold," Spike said to Angel, as he helped Willow to her feet. "Good shoot, Willow."

"Thanks." Willow then shot a glance down at Alexa to see her in her human face. "She looks so innocent."

"She's not." Spike grabbed a set of restraints from Wesley and bound her hands together. "She's a little hell demon, trapped in a vampire's body." He then frowned as he looked down at her. "I've forgotten why I sired her in the first place."

"I always wanted to know that," Angel said, as he came up next to Spike. "There had to be some reason for you to do it."

"What does the Demon want with that little girl?" Willow asked, as she came up to them and looked down at Alexa. "Why not an older girl?"

"Because she's special," Alexa mumbled, as she slowly began to regain consciousness. "She's different from all the other potential ones." She then slipped back under.

"So why did the spell effect Alexa?" Fred asked, as she came up to them. "She isn't a potential."

"No, she's not," Angel said. "But since she's all ready protecting Sara, the bond between them all ready was stronger than the Demon hoped to ever get between Sara and one of the potentials. So he tricked her and placed a stronger spell on Lex."

"Why was she going to hurt the other girls?"

"She wasn't going to hurt them," Faith said, as she came up to them. "She was going to protect the queen. Our queen."

"Not you too," Spike said, as he looked at Faith. "Makes sense though. The slayer would be the one who would fight the spell the longest."

"Don't worry, Spike," Faith said, as she shot him a smile. "I'll go easy on you. You won't have to suffer all that much longer." She pulled out a stake and took a step towards him. "See with the Demon, I have all the power in the world at my fingertips."

"No, Slayer, you got it all wrong," a voice called out from behind Faith and she turned around to get a punch in the face from a very weaken Alexa. "You're weak." She slammed a kick into the Slayer's chest, knocking her back. "The Demon may have promised you overwhelming power and all, but in the end, you will not see any of it. Why? Because you'll be dead." She then punched Faith in the head, knocking her out, and she turned to face Sara. "Let's do this. I want the little girl I rescued back."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Another Chapter Up.

* * *

"Protect your queen," Sara cried out to the girls as they headed towards her. "Kill them if you have to, but they shall not harm me." She coward away in fear as the girls began to attack the others. "The Master will not want you to fail." 

"Somebody shut that kid up," Spike said, as he grabbed onto two little girls and threw them down. "This isn't bloody right. We shouldn't be fighting children."

"That's fine with me, Spike," Faith said, as she came up towards him. "How about you fight a Slayer?" Spike shot Angel a smile as he lunged forward to attack the once Rogue Slayer. "Wanna see if you can take me down?"

"Sounds fun," he said, as he lashed out at her noticing the others moving towards Sara. "I've always had a thing for Slayers."

"I know." Faith got a kick into Spike's chest sending him across the room. "And here I thought you were be a better sparring mate."

Alexa grabbed onto Sara from behind and she let out a blood churning scream, as she fought the vampire to get free. "Let me go," she demanded. "I am your Queen."

"No, pet, you're not," Alexa said, as she leaped up onto the balcony above them and let go of Sara. "You're not the Demon's queen, Sara. You're a little girl, who's a potential to become a Slayer. You're destiny is to fight evil, not bring it into the world." She blocked Sara's punch as the little girl began to attack her. "Stop."

"You're not my mother, vampire," Sara snapped, as she looked up at her with eyes full of anger. "You'll never replace her. You're a demon. You have no soul. You have no destiny."

"I have made my own destiny." Alexa threw her back onto a couch. "It was to protect you. I saw something very special in you when I first saw you. I saved you from being killed that night. If I hadn't been for me, that Demon would not have chosen you to be their queen. You're small and useless to them. They didn't make you a fighter because they knew that you were weak. You're just a weak, human female. Only good for food or to be a vessel for their off spring."

"Then why didn't he choose the others to be the queen? Why did he choose me?"

"Ask him yourself." Sara then spun around to face the Demon and her face fell. "Master." She dropped to her knees in front of him. "I've not betrayed you. They tried to take me away from you." He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and she shivered in fear. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You did well, Vampire," the Demon said to her, as he looked over Sara at Alexa. "I should have made you the queen, not this clingy child."

"You choose her because she was a potential and you thought with her being stronger than most girls, you might have a better chance at bringing offspring into this world." She then came over and hunched down next to Sara. "Do you really think that I had other plans for you child?" Sara looked at Alexa in fear before Alexa punched the demon and threw him back away from them. "Cause I did." She then grabbed the back of Sara's shirt and threw her off the balcony. "Liam, catch her."

Angel's head snapped up at the command and looked up to see Sara come flying over the balcony. He lunged forward and caught her in his arms. "Easy," he said to her, as he looked up to see the Demon walked towards Alexa. "Fred, Wesley, take her." He then handed her over to them, before heading off to help Alexa. "Keep an eye on her."

"You tricked me," the demon sneered at Alexa as Angel came up behind her. "What are you?"

Alexa's face morphed into her vampire one as he came closer to her. "Vampire, idiot." She then slammed a fist into his face dropping him. "You have no right to feast on little girls. They have their entire lives ahead of them."

"You're a vampire who used to eat children because they tasted sweeter than adults." Alexa paused and he got a hold of her throat. "Don't think I don't know who you are Alexa." He then threw her back into Angel. "I know all about you wanna be good vampires. Angelus, William the Bloody, and Crafty Alexa. You don't fool me. You're still evil to the bone."

"Well that's nice to know that we got fans," Alexa muttered to Angel as she leaped to her feet. "So how come now you decided after living a very long life, to choose potential slayers to be your queens?" She brushed the dirt off of her duster before looking back at the demon. "It's a very smart idea. That way you don't have to worry about the Slayers coming after you." She paused and shot him a smile. "I wish I had thought of that."

"Vampires weren't always the smartest of the half breeds." Alexa morphed her face back into her human one. "You can pass as a human but you are not one of them."

"This, I really ready knew." She shot a glance back at Angel. "What shall we do with this pitiful demon, Angelus?"

"Angelus?" the demon gasped, and Alexa smelt its fear. "You're good now. You have a soul. So you can't be Angelus."

"We kinda lost his soul," Alexa said, as she went up and curled up onto Angel's side. "You know how close we were, right? You know about everything else." She then shot a glance over the balcony at the girls. "Thank you for bringing us dinner."

"You're going to eat those girls?" The demon shot a glance at the girls and he frowned. "That's just wrong."

"Oh, really." Alexa left Angel's side and went up to him. "You said that they were nothing. I do crave children's blood more than I do adults." She then grabbed onto its arm and brought it down to its knees. "Here's the deal. You leave these girls alone including the ex-slayer and Sara, and I won't kill you."

"I have a vampire's word?" It then laughed. "That's touching." He threw Alexa back into Angel and then got to his feet. "I would have thought that you would have taught this one better manners, Angelus." He brushed off his clothes and shot the girls a frown. "Well I'm off to find another queen. Goodbye Angelus."

"You want to tell him or should I?" Alexa asked Angel only to have the demon stop and turn to face him. "He's still Angel and you're done with turning girls into your queens. It's not a good business to be in."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stop you of course." She grabbed onto his arm and threw him over the balcony. He crashed on the lobby floor below them. "Oops, did I do that."

**TBC**

Please Review and tell me what you think.

Thank You.


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter is up. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

The girls looked up, in unison, as their demon master crashed down onto the floor and rushed to help it to its feet. "What do we have to do to break the bloody spell?" Spike called up to them, as he continued to fight Faith, not trying to hurt her all that much, just tire her out.

Alexa looked down at the demon and frowned. "That wasn't as rewarding as I thought that it would be," she said to Angel, as he came up to her side, as they watched Spike and Faith continue to fight. "We really should break them apart."

"I'll deal with them," Angel began, as Alexa jumped over the railing and landed on the floor next to the demon. "You can take care of the demon." He then jumped down next to her side. "Just be careful."

"I always am, Liam," she said as she shot him a smile, as she turned to face the Demon and came face to face with a hand ful of girls. "I don't want to fight you. I really don't have the time." They lunged at her, and she threw them back with a force field and they all landed hard across the room. "See, you really didn't want to make me upset." She then shot a glance over at the demon. "You and I have to have a nice talk."

Angel watched as the girls struggled to get to their feet only to come across another force field and he looked over to see Willow muttering something. "Thank you, Willow," he said to her, as he came up to her side. He then turned his attention back onto Spike and Faith. "Ah, now to stop the fight." He grabbed onto Faith's shirt and yanked her back away from Spike. "This ends now."

"Let go of me, Angel," Faith ordered him, as she fought to get out of his hold but could not. "I said let go, Vampire."

"Easy, Slayer," Spike said to her, as he morphed back to his human face. "You're not thinking straight." Faith continued to fight to get free but Angel wouldn't let her go.

"Yes, Vampire, I am." Alexa shot them both a glance before she turned her attention back on the demon. "You wouldn't be able to beat me."

"Let's think about this, children," Angel said to the both of them, as he shot Spike a look that said 'Don't you dare try it', and he tightened his hold of Faith. "We're here to fight the demon who's enslaved these little girls. Do you remember that?"

"She started it," Spike said, as he looked over at Angel. "And you always take their sides." Just then Alexa slam into Angel and Faith, knocking them to the ground, and Spike looked up to receive a blow to the face from the Demon. "Hey, that was uncalled for."

"You're hurting one of my girls," the demon said to him, as it went over and helped Faith to her feet. "You had no right to attack one of my girls. They are to protect the queen and myself."

"You need them to protect yourself?" Alexa said, as she got to her feet with Angel's help. "Aren't you an all powerful demon?" He shot her a glare that got her to smile. "You're weak without your magic or your body guards."

"Shut your mouth, Vampire," the demon snapped at her. "You have no right to talk to me in that tone. I took away that little girl from you to become our queen, and there wasn't anything that you could do to stop me."

"Leave her alone," Sara cried out, as she bolted into the room with Fred behind her. "Protect Lexie." Faith's eyes flashed silver as she broke free from the demon's hold of her and moved over to stand next to Alexa. "Protect her at all cost from the master."

"Yes, my queen," Faith said, as she looked over at the demon with fire in her eyes. "You will not harm her."

"Then I shall kill you all," the demon sneered, as he lunged at Faith, only to get knocked down by Alexa. "How dare you attack me?"

"You're asking me why." A smile crossed Alexa's face. "I've wanted to be the one who takes you down since the first time that I saw you. You took Sara's parents from her and filled her head with false ideas. She has the right to make up her own destiny, you can't make one for her." He lunged at her but she simply knocked him aside. "You tried to control me, and you failed. You use potentials because they are stronger than normal humans, so you'd have more power and you would be protected. I've seen your kind before and I've never really cared for it."

"You think you know me Alexa, but you're wrong. You are weak compared to the others. You'll end up dead long before they will."

"I got some breaking news for you." Alexa's face morphed to her human one. "I'm all ready dead." She then threw him across the room. "Life doesn't get any worse than this."

"You ever think she's upset about being turned into a vampire?" Spike asked Angel as he came up to his side and kept an eye on Sara. "She's never really told us if she liked it or not."

"Spike, now really isn't the time to talk about that," Giles pointed out, as Alexa went to swing at the demon only to have it knock her down. "Shouldn't we be thinking about other things."

"Right you are, Giles," Spike said, as they watched as the demon took Alexa by the neck and held her off the ground. "That's not good."

"Watch my queen, as I kill this half breed," the demon called out to Sara, who had been stopped by Angel. "Then you'll have no one left to protect you."

"Forgot about me," a voice called out and the demon turned to face Faith. "You can't hurt her." She then attacked the demon. Alexa was thrown to the ground and she looked up as they fought. "You had no right to hurt them." Alexa's human face appeared as she got up to join in the fight alongside the slayer. "You're going down."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter up. Sorry for the delay. Been having so medical issues that have been drawing me away from my computer. More chapters coming up soon.

* * *

To Alexa surprise the demon did rather well up against both herself and the once rogue slayer. "Okay, this isn't going the way I wanted it to," she said, as she picked herself up after being knocked to the floor. "You're the one who's supposed to be going down, not me."

"I will live forever," the demon sneered at her. "You and this mere girl will not kill me. The power I have over that little girl." He pointed to Sara. "...will keep me alive for ages. She will die and another will take her place. It's been this way for many years."

"You see, that plans sucks, so I'm not going to let you to go along with it." Alexa took a step towards the demon. "You picked with the wrong little girl to mess with." She then morphed back to her human face.

"And what you could have given her a better life? You're a vampire. Your goals in life are to feed and make more vampires. You don't care about the humans, they are food to you. They are weaker than you. You'll outlive them and that doesn't bother you at all. Your heart is as dark as mine is, as is your soul."

"Vampire's don't have souls, idiot." Alexa then attacked it, in the stomach with a kick that sent it back a few feet. "I thought that you knew that, being that you _know_ so much about our kind." She then shot Faith a smile as she came up to her side. "And I'm not all that mean to humans. There are some good ones out there and some bad ones. You just have to eat the bad ones and keep the good ones alive to keep the world going."

"That's pitiful." It blocked Faith's next attack and threw the slayer across the floor. "Are these humans worth risking your life for? What have they done for you? Surely that child hasn't done anything all that important."

"She keeps me human." The demon shot her a frown, as it threw out its hand and Sara came flying across the room to its side. "Don't you dare hurt her." Alexa put up her hand as Angel and Spike rushed over to her side. "If you do, you're going to die for sure."

"I would never hurt my queen," it said, as it ran a finger alongside Sara's face. "She's so innocent, so full love, life, and dreams. You really should see what she's thinking." Before they knew what it was doing, the demon said something and an orange ball hit Alexa, causing her to fall to the ground. Images and visions went through her head like a bullet. She quickly put her hands over her ears to block the screams. "Now you see what she sees." Angel hunched down next to Alexa and put a hand on her back steading her.

"Let go of me," Sara pleaded, causing the vampires to look up at her. "Release me. I'm your queen. You do as I say." She tried to get away from it but could not. "Do as I have ordered you. Let go of me."

"No, my queen, I cannot allow you to return to them," the demon said, as it took a tighter hold onto Sara. "In time, you will forget them. The visions will soon drive the vampire insane enough that she commits suicide. Then there will be no one left to fight me for you."

"There's always me," Angel said, as he got to his feet. "You don't have the right to do what you're doing."

"We've always had the right. It's in our genes. It's basic instincts for us to survive in this world." Sara then began to cry in fear and it sighed. "It would be so much easier if we didn't have to pick mere female children to be the ones to bring our offspring into the world. They are so hard to get collected then trained so that they don't break the codes. We want ones who will die for us, not try to kill us." It snarled at Faith, who was helping Spike help Alexa to her feet. "But never in all my years, have I meet a vampire who took so much care into one child. I don't see the connection between them, but I do know that it's strong. It was that connection that made it easy for me to turn her against you in the first place."

"She loves me," Sara said, causing the demon to drop her. The moment she hit the floor, she rushed over to Angel's side. "I keep her human. That's why the bond between us is so strong." Sara then went over to Alexa's side and put a hand on her arm. "I'm here, Lex."

"She doesn't have much longer to live, my queen." Sara looked back at the demon. "If you come with me peacefully, I will let that messily half breed to live. Don't, and she dies within the hour." Tears soon began to run down Sara's face as she looked from the demon to Alexa, torn between doing something that would save her friend's life and something that would bring the world to an end. "Times up, what's your decision?"

"I'm coming with you." Sara moved away from the others and towards the demon. "Now stop the visions." The demon grabbed her arm and headed for the doors. "You said that you would stop them."

"I lied." Then they were gone in a whoosh of grey fog.

"Lex?" Spike called out to her, as she let out a loud scream as she fell to her knees. "Lex."

"I'm going to kill him," Lex said, as she struggled to her feet. "That bastard hook me up with a direct feed out from the Powers That Be. The visions I'm seeing, are not from Sara, but from everyone in the world who needs help. You, humans, are always in trouble." She shook her head as she looked around. "Okay, here's the plan. We go after that demon, get Sara back, and kick its ass until next year. I'm tired of its childlike mind games. It's really pissing me off and that's never a good thing."

"No, it's not," Spike said, as he followed her towards the door. "You tend to get moody and very independent."

"Ah, Spike, you remember," Alexa said, as she turned to face the girls. "Let's see what they know." She went over to them. "You're queen is gone. Where is she?" They didn't answer her. "Okay, let's do this another way." She morphed into her vampire face. "For every wrong answer, I'm going to eat one of you. I do enjoy children's blood." The girl's eyes filled with fear and she smiled. "Now answer my question."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

Another Chapter up._

* * *

_

_Previously_

"_Ah, Spike, you remember," Alexa said, as she turned to face the girls. "Let's see what they know." She went over to them. "You're queen is gone. Where is she?" They didn't answer her. "Okay, let's do this another way." She morphed into her vampire face. "For every wrong answer, I'm going to eat one of you. I do enjoy children's blood." The girl's eyes filled with fear and she smiled. "Now answer my question._"

Giles and Willow watched as Alexa began to circle around the girls. They watched her every movement in fear. "Why is she doing that?" Willow asked Giles, as she looked over at the ex-watcher.

"That's her way," Spike said to her, as he came over to their sides. "Lex took tips on how to make your prey scared, from us. Now she's using the technique to get the info out of the little ones to find her little one."

"I"m getting tired of this," Alexa said, as she grabbed onto one of the young girls and hauled her off the ground. "I grow hungry." Her face morphed into her vampire one and the little girl in her grip paled. "I tend to crave children's blood more often than grown ups. It's much sweetier, pure."

"Leave her alone," the other girls cried in unison. "We don't know anything." Tears soon were running down the sides of their faces as they looked around at each other. "We don't know."

Alexa sighed as she released the little girl. "That's what I figured." She then shot a glance over at Faith. "You remember anything that could help us locate Sara?"

"Not much," Faith said, as the vampire frowned as she shot a glance over at the girls. "The Demon didn't want them to know. He wiped their memories before he left."

"The Demon is smart," Alexa said, as she headed for the door. "But I'm smarter." She then was gone.

"And where does she think she's going?" Spike said out loud, causing the others to turn to face him. "What? I know that was going on in everybody's mind."

"I'm sure that she has her reasons," Willow began only to freeze when Alexa came back in the room carrying her daggers. "Or reasons why she would need sharp knives." Alexa turned and threw one right at Willow. Willow was shoved aside by Spike and the dagger sank into the chest of another Demon. "Oh, good aim."

"They always travel in packs, never alone," Alexa said, as she went up to the demon. "Where did your Master go?"

"I will tell you nothing, half breed," the Demon sneered at Alexa as it got to its feet.

"Fine." Alexa's face morphed back into her human one. "You want to play nice, we'll play nice." She then threw the Demon across the room. "I always like to play nice." That got a smile out of both Angel and Spike.

"Can I play with you?" Faith asked Alexa, as she came up to the vampire's side. "It seems like a fun game to play."

"You'll never get me to rat out my master," the Demon sneered. "I would rather die before I tell you anything."

"Well we can't allow you to die then," Alexa said, as the Demon lunged at her, knocking her down hard onto the floor. "Ah, that's not nice." She quickly jumped to her feet. "Didn't anybody ever tell you to respect your elders?" She blocked the Demon's next move, and got a kick in the side for it. "This isn't working." She helped the rogue Slayer to her feet, and Faith shot her a smile. "Somehow this Demon is stronger than the one that took Sara."

"Because he's a body guard," Angel said to them, as he and Spike came up beside them. "We've come across them before. They are dumber than the Masters but stronger than them. It takes more effort to take them down than it does to take down the Masters."

"Now you tell us." Faith cracked her neck, as they got ready to take on the Demon once more. "Let's do this."

"Bring it on," Faith put in, as another Demon came rushing out at the girls. "Another one?"

"Protect the girls," Alexa said, as she and Angel rushed towards the one Demon while Spike went along with Faith to attack the other one. "Just like old times, Liam."

"Yeah, just like old times," Angel said, as the Demon kicked him in the side. "I hate these guys." He blocked a punch and got a kick into the Demon's side. "They take forever to take down."

"Oh, that's comforting to know," Spike said, as he was knocked to the floor. "Any idea how to take them down without getting us killed in the process."

"They don't like fire," Alexa said, as she took a blow to the chest and ended up on the floor.

"Neither do we, love."

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah, I do," Angel called out, as he tossed a sword at her. "Magical swords should hurt him."

"Goodie, magic swords," Alexa said, as she swung it around before turning to face the Demon. "Okay, let's do this. Let's see if we can get it to tell us where the other one took Sara."

"Sounds like a plan." Both vampires advanced on the Demon while Faith and Spike fought the other one. Fred, Giles, and Wesley were able to get the girls into Angel's office to keep them safe for the time being.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask you this once," Alexa snapped at the Demon as she knocked it to the floor. "Where is the girl?"

"The Master took her," it replied, as it stared up at the two Vampires. "The Master has great plans for her."

"We all ready know that. Where did the Master take the little girl?"

"I will not tell you half breed."

"Wrong answer." Both vampires brought down their swords on its arms trapping it to the floor. "Try again. Where did it take her?"

"I will only tell a slayer."

"Well we're in luck, we have one."

"You do not."

"Yes, they do," Faith said, as she came up to their sides. A quick glance showed Spike standing over a headless Demon. "Where did they take the girl?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

I had a bit of writer's block when it came to finishing this story. I got through it and hopefully will have this story wrapped up in a few weeks.

* * *

"You do not need to worry," the Demon began, as they started to surround it. "The Master knows better than to kill the child. He needs her."

"Yeah, we've heard the reasons," Spike said, as he poked the Demon with the edge of his sword. "Now tell us where we can find the Master."

The Demon then looked over at Faith. "I can't understand why a chosen one would chose to be surrounded by idiots and half breeds."

"It comes with the territory," Faith answered, as she looked at the others. "What did you mean that the Master needs her? Why her? Why not one of the others?"

"She was special. She is able to communicate with the upper beings."

At the mention of the 'upper beings' everyone's heads came up. "Don't tell me, that little one is connected to the Powers that Be?" Spike said, as he looked around. "That would make perfect sense. They are always using someone who can't handle the stress of the visions. So why not give it to a child."

"I think the question to ask, Spike," Angel began, as he looked over at the Demon. "Is why a child?"

"She was made for this purpose. Her parents bred so that she would become one."

"They planned this whole thing?" Alexa asked, as she came up to them. "They even planned to die the way they did."

"They did not plan to die, no. They planned to raise her proper and give her over to Angelus to help him save the world. Master couldn't allow that to happen. So we kill her family and took her. We only came across two problems."

"Two?" Spike asked, as he looked around to count the people in the room. "I see more than two."

"He means Alexa and Faith," Angel pointed out, as he looked over at them. "Two girls to fight against the one Master who would have enslaved them. It could even break the destiny of our one seer."

"If we can the lass."

"We'll find her," Alexa said, as she went over to the Demon and grabbed it's arm and threw it down onto the ground. "Because we have a dog who knows the way home."

"Ah, got to love how she gets information out of people." Angel shot him a smile, as Spike went over and hunched down next to the Demon. "Okay, here's the deal, you're going to tell us what we want to know, or you're going to end up like your buddy over there."

"I would listen to them, they're getting restless," Angel said, as he watched as Alexa picked up the sword that he had set down. "And she's got a sword."

"The Master is not pleased with you two," the Demon sneered. "You broke his trust and he had such high hopes for you."

"Sorry to disappoint him," Faith added, as she walked over to stand next to Angel. "Think he knows where the Master took her."

"I don't think that Demon we fought, was the master."

"What?"

"I think he's the Master's highest body guard. One who does all his doing. I've seen them used before with vampires. The Master actually had a few there in Sunnydale."

"Ya mean, that Demon who we couldn't take down wasn't the master."

"Nope."

"Aw, that makes this all so much better how?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, this is going to be good. Who gets to tell Alexa?"

"She all ready knows?" At Faith's questionable look. Angel indicated to his ears. "Vampires have excellent hearing."

"Who was that Demon who took the little girl?" Alexa asked the Demon, as she placed the sword next to its head. "Because I have a hunch it wasn't the master."

"The Master would not do this hard labor." The Demon then laughed, as he looked up at the two vampires. "I'm surprised that it took you long enough to figure out that he wasn't the Master."

"Oh, shut up," Spike snapped, as he looked over at Faith and Angel. "Is the Slayer going to get the info out of the Demon before we get the chance to kill it?"

"Oh, right," Faith said, as she came up next to them. "Where is the Master?"

"Underground. Not far from here."

"Oh, that helps," Spike pointed out, as he went to stand beside Angel. "How come they never just say there?"

"Where the sun and the moon hit. There you'll find the entrance. Hopefully the Master hasn't taken the seer's eyes yet."

"Is that all?" Alexa asked it and it nodded. "Good. And Night Gracie." She then sliced its head off. "I hate Demons. Give me a young vampire any day. They think they are so tough and everything and you can easily dust them before they start speaking. Demons tend to have a darker motive. They think."

"I'm with Lex on that one," Spike said, as he sat down on the steps. "Demons are nasty to deal with. You can't kill them like you can kill vampires or humans." The humans in the room turned to give him a harsh look. "What? I was only stating the fact."

"Where the sun and moon hit?" Willow asked, as she came up to their sides. "That's got to not be a popular place. And you don't usually see them both in the sky at the same time or the same place."

"It's a riddle," Alexa answered, as she ran a hand through her hair. "They always said things in riddles. Made you think for the answer. I always thought that it was stupid." She then began to pace. "We can't go out into the sun and they know it, but neither can they. Humans usually notice their kind walking around. It's gotta be magically camouflaged so that no humans sees it and if they do, they're lunch."

"They spoke of the moon a lot," Faith put in. "Maybe it has something to do with an eclipse or something."

Alexa's face fell as she dashed into Angel's office only to come back with his calender. "There is an eclipse tomorrow night. That'll be the time, he'll be able to draw the energy he needs out of those girls to make Sara into the perfect queen. Once he does that, there is no way to stop him."

"So we have until tomorrow to figure out the clue and to rescue Sara and take down that Demon and his Master."

"Sounds like a plan," Angel said, as he got to his feet. "Let's do this."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

Another new chapter up. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Giles, Wesley, Fred, and Willow began to look in all the books for clues onto the riddle that the Demon had given her. Harmony set up beds in the conference rooms for the girls, and Faith helped her get them ready to bed. Angel then went to seek out Alexa and found her staring out the window at the busy streets below. "They just go along with their normal days, not caring," she began, as she turned to look at him. "Those children have families out there. How come none of them have gone to the officials to seek them out?"

"Because humans fear what they don't understand," Angel said, as he looked out the window. "Gunn's going through missing persons right now looking for any reports that could be our girls."

"They should never have been involved."

"Yeah, you're right about that, love," Spike said, as he came up to their sides. "The Watchers are looking for anything related to that riddle. Bloody English chaps and all."

"Spike, you're English," Alexa pointed out, as she turned to look at the vampire.

"Yeah, but I'm not _that_ English." Spike leaned up against the glass as the two watchers came out of the office chatting very fast between themselves. "It's like they're in their own world."

"How did you ever get to know a slayer and watchers?"

"Long story, and it's more than one slayer."

"Okay, I gather that it's a long story. I'll get it out of you guys later." Willow then rushed out of Angel's office and came running at them. "She looks excited."

"Very."

"We found it," Willow said to them, as she held out the book to Angel, who took it and began to scan the pages. "We know where the entrance is at." Alexa moved closer to Angel's side so she could look also. "There's just one catch."

"You need a live Demon to open it," Alexa said, as she looked at the two dead ones on the floor. "Guess we got to go Demon hunting."

"Sounds like fun," Spike said, with a smile. "I'm in."

"Me, too," Faith called out, as she and Harmony came out of the board room. "They're asleep." She then came over to stand next to Willow. "So we have to capture one of those Demons alive?"

"That's the plan," Alexa said, as she shot the Demons another glance. "They took a lot to take down the first time." She then glanced over at Willow. "Do you know any good binding spells that could help us?"

"I think I may know a few that might help you," Willow said, as she rushed back into Angel's office.

"We need weapons," Spike said, as he followed the red-headed witch into Angel's office. "What does hurt these guys?" The others followed them.

"Anything sharp and pointed," Alexa said, as Angel opened his weapon locker and started handing on weapons. "Magical weapons work better than most." Faith took up a crossbow and some arrows. "We all better have at least two to three different types of weapons. Even though we want to capture one alive, they are going to put up a hell of a fight."

"We have a few hours before sunset," Spike said, as he looked out the windows. "Not much that we can do until then."

"I know some places where they hang out," Angel said, as he looked up some weapons, while Alexa did the same. "They are like us, they don't really like direct sunlight."

"So we're going to go into a Demon friendly place and capture one, and not hope his buddies want to play as well?" Spike asked, as he gathered up some weapons. "This shall be fun."

"Willow, you're coming with us," Angel said, as he shot the red-head a look. "We need your skills."

"Okay," Willow replied, as she looked down at the collection of weapons, not knowing which one to take.

"It'll be fine, pet," Spike said to her, as he picked up a cross bow and handed it to her. "We'll watch your back." Faith patted Willow on the back before she went to talk to Giles, who was at the door.

"And what do you want us to do?" Wesley asked, as he, Giles, and Fred came into the room.

"Stay here and protect those girls," Angel said, as he looked up at them. "Hopefully Gunn finds their families." Angel then headed for the doors. "We're going to find a Demon. Keep up trying to figure out the riddle."

"Sounds like a plan," Spike called out, as he and the others followed him. "Just like old times."

"Oh, yeah," Alexa said, with a smile. "But sadly to say I don't remember old times being around humans, going to capture a Demon."

"Well times have changed." Spike looked around at their small group and smiled. "Ah, time has changed."

"Yeah, for three vampires to be Demon hunting with a witch and a rogue slayer. If you had suggested that we would be doing this a few decades ago, I would have found that funny, but now I'm not so sure." She shifted her bow farther back on her shoulder. "Since I've met up with you, my life has turned very interesting. I'm fighting Demons alongside a slayer. Something I thought I would never do."

"Well, Lex, there's a lot of this that we're doing that we would never thought we would do." Angel shot them a glance as they walked out into the parking lot. "Oh, look, a parking lot. Never been here before."

"You finished?" Angel asked, as they turned to face them. "We can just stay here all day or go Demon hunting?"

"Demon hunting sounds like a better plan," Alexa said, as she patted Spike's arm. "Spike and I were just talking about the old days."

"You guys can talk about the old days later."

"We're just passing the time, Liam. We're sorry if we upset you in any way."

"Let's just get this over with," Spike said, as he moved past them. "Then we can all come back here and chat like old times."

"I think I liked him better when he sired me." Angel shot her a smile, as they followed Spike. "Back then you could understand him. All he ever thought was food and Dru."

"Scary combination," Willow said, as she looked over at them, causing Angel, Faith, and Alexa to smile.

"Very." Alexa then paused and looked around. Faith paused and did the same. "Okay, what are we doing here?"

"We're going Demon Hunting, remember," Spike muttered, causing her to turn to look at him. "What?"

"Let's do this." Soon they were in the sewers heading off to find a Demon.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another new chapter up. Sorry that it took so long to post.**

* * *

Alexa stayed close to Willow's side as the vampires and the slayer made sure the path was clear in front of them. "So how did you get involved in this whole thing?" she asked her, causing the red-headed witch to turn to face her. "I know the history between William and Angel. I don't really understand how you and the Slayer come into this whole thing."

"Well I'm friends with another Slayer," Willow began, as they continued to walk. "It's a really long story." She looked up to see that the others had gone around the bend and were out of hearing distance. "A complicated one."

"We have time." Alexa shoved her hands into her pockets of her duster and shot a glance over at her. "I'm just curious that's all."

"Don't you know what happened to the curious cat?" a voice called out, causing them to spin around to face a Demon. "He drowned himself."

"I think I remember hearing something about that once," Alexa said, as she quickly moved so that she was between the Demon and Willow. "Willow, get out of here. Go get the others. I'll take care of it." That got the Demon to laugh as it lunged at her, knocking her across the sewer into the wall. She landed hard with a thud and quickly transformed into her vampire face. "Now that wasn't nice."

"I really don't have time to kill you half breed," the Demon snarled at Alexa as it looked over at Willow. "The Master has taken interest in this one. She has power."

"Yeah, and so does a car battery." The Demon turned and hit Alexa sending her back to the ground again. "Hey! I said this before, but that's not nice." She jumped to her feet and slammed a kicked into the Demon's chest sending it back into the wall. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners of any kind."

"I killed my mother."

"Oh." Alexa shot Willow a glance before she pulled out her weapons. "Sorry to hear that."

"I will kill you to get to the witch."

"Then that's what it's going to have to be because she's not going to go with you willingly."

"Then that's how it'll be."

"Bring it." Alexa moved into a better position between Willow and the Demon. "Cause I'm always looking for a good fight." She swung her daggers around in her hands and shot him a smile. "Come on, I don't have all day." The Demon let out a growl as it lunged at her, only to have her quickly move to one side and slice its arm as it went by. "Oops, did I do that." He caught her with a back hand that sent her flying back and she landed at Angel's feet. "Hey, you. Took you long enough."

"Sorry, Spike got us lost," Angel said, as they looked at the Demon. "How long has it been tracking us?"

"For a few hours now," Alexa answered, as she got to her feet, as Spike and Faith came up to stand next to Willow. "But we now know what the Master wants with her." She then looked over at the Demon. "What? You really didn't think I didn't notice that you've been tracking us for a while."

"The Master was wrong about you," the Demon stated, as he looked at her. "He was wrong about you all. You will pay for making his life harder. All he wanted to do was rule and live life large."

"Doesn't everybody." Alexa shot a look a Willow who then began to softly began to chant the binding spell. "It's the all time way of life. I've wanted it." She then brushed off some dirt that had gotten on her duster. "It's not a nice way to live though. You kinda get bored of it after awhile."

"Do you ever shut up?" Alexa smiled as she moved back away from him, closer to Angel's side. "All you've done is talk. That has got to be annoying. I don't see how you can stand to have her around all the time."

"She's got many talents," Spike said, causing the Demon to turn to look over at them, giving Angel and Alexa the moment they needed to get the chains ready. "And she's smarter than she looks."

"I bet not." The Demon turned to get a punch in the face and it fell down on the ground. It growled as it started to get up, only to find that it couldn't for it was trapped to the ground by some sort of spell. It then turned its attention back to Willow. "How dare you attack me, Witch? The Master will not be happy with this. He had so great plans for you. You were to sit next to him and the girl. You were to help him rule the worlds."

"Worlds?" Alexa mouthed, as she and Angel wrapped the chain around the Demon. "He **_is_** thinking big. When he tried to do what he's doing, we only did try to take over **_this _**world, maybe that's why we failed. Because we stopped at just one." The Demon growled at them and she just shot it a smile. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you just yet. We need you, believe it or not."

"I will not help you."

"Oh, I was asking." She then shoved him back towards where Spike was standing. "There you are, Master Spike, he's all yours." Willow shot her a smile as she came up to their side as Spike and Faith began to lead the Demon away. "Hey, that was a good binding spell. You are a good witch." That got her to blush. "Now let's get to where that Demon friend of ours can open that magical doorway and get our girl back."

"Sounds like a plan," Willow said, as they followed the others back to Wolfram and Heart where they met up with the others. "Now what?"

"We're going to fight a fight in which we don't know who we are up against," Alexa answered, as she picked up set of various weapons and began to put them in a bag. "When we go in, we go in strong and not back down. If we back down, we might not make it out of there alive." An eerie silence filled the area and she looked up to see that the others were staring at her. It's the truth. I'm not making it up." She then back to what she was doing.

"She's right," Angel finally said, as he came up to her side and began to pack up some more weapons. "These demons take a lot to take down. If there are more there protecting the master, we maybe outnumbered." He then paused and looked up at the others. "I only want those who want to go, to go."

"We understand, Angel," Giles said, as they looked around at each other. "You're going to need us."

"Thanks, Giles." They then took up their weapons. "Let's do this." They then headed off to where they would find where the door was.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter up. I'm working on trying to finish this one up. **

* * *

The place where the sun and moon meet ended up to be a statue. "This is it?" Spike asked, as he looked at it. "I've passed it a million times while I've been here and paid no attention to it."

"You're not supposed to," a soft voice called out from behind them causing them to spin around to face a young girl, about fifteen years old, stood a couple yards behind them. "It's supposed to be hidden to plain sight."

"And you know this how?" Spike moved towards here, only to be stopped by Angel. "What gives?"

"Hello Kylie," Angel called out to the girl. "What have you heard?" She shot him a small smile, as she came over to their sides. Alexa watched with cautious eyes as the young human came to a stop in front of her. "Kylie?"

"I know of your friend," Kylie said, looking deep into Alexa's eyes with her light blue eyes. "She is scared. The Master has horrible plans for her. Others are terrified for her, but are too afraid to do anything to help her. I figured Angel would be one to help rescue her."

"And you are who?" Alexa asked as she took a step towards the young girl only to have her not step back in fear. "You should be afraid of me."

"I'm not." She lifted her chin so that she could look at Alexa better as she came up to her and the others looked at each other in confusion. "Because I know what you are, or I at least know what you are."

"Um, Angel," Willow whispered to him, as she came up to his side and he shot her a glance. "You want to fill me in. Who is she?"

"That is Kylie. She's a very young Empath. I found her on the streets a few years ago. I've been trying to help her learn how to control her abilities by getting her surround by others who have her ability." He then crossed his arms across his chest and watched them for a few more seconds. "I was wondering if she had heard anything." Kylie was about to say something to Alexa when she stopped and turned to face the Demon only to spin around to face the opposite direction. "Oh, oh, trouble." He pulled out a weapon as a Demon came out of the shadows and took a swing at Kylie. She jumped back just in time, but lost her balance and fell to the ground. "Kylie look out."

Just as the Demon was about to attack Kylie a voice called out from behind it and it turned to get a sword in the chest from Alexa. "I was talking to her," she yelled, as shoved the Demon away from Kylie. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" She swung at it again cutting its head off and its head landed at Kylie's feet. Kylie let out a scream as she quickly jump to her feet and backed away from it. "Sorry about that. But it was either you or it dead, and I think you preferred that it was it that you that was dead."

"Easy, Kylie," Angel whispered to her, as he came up to her side, and wrapped an arm around her shaking body. "For an Empath, that's a lot of direct pain to deal with when one dies, especially for a young untrained one."

"Then why is she even here?" Alexa asked as she wiped the blade clean. "She won't be any help in there."

"I know where they keep here," Kylie said in a soft voice. "I've seen the location from other Demons. I can take you there. You need me even though I'm sure you think you don't."

"We can't babysit you."

"You don't have to."

"Oh, and what you could have taken on that Demon by yourself? Because it sure didn't look like you could have." She went to strike at Kylie only to come across a shield of some sort and was sent backwards. "What the heck?" She jumped to her feet and stared at the young girl. "What are you playing at? If you really want to come. Then come. But it is your death. We're not going to protect you. We have our own lives to worry about."

"I can handle myself," Kyle replied as she looked at the vampire. "You don't have to watch my back. As soon as this thing is over, I'm gone. I just came here to tell Angel what I knew and to help out if I could."

"Fine." Alexa then looked at the statue. "Let's do this. The sooner we're in. The sooner we're not going to die." The others looked over to see that the sun was starting to rise. "I suggest you open the door."

"Right," Wesley said, as he went over to the statue and began to push on some indentations that would release the door to open. It swung open with a few minutes to spare and they all filed inside. The door swung shut with a loud thud behind them, trapping them inside. "I got us in. Who wants to led?"

"I will, since I know the way," Kylie said, taking up a crossbow that Angel handed to her as she passed him. "Just keep your eyes open for unwanted guests. The Master keeps his most loyal closest to his side at all times."

"Comforting to know," Spike muttered, causing Faith to elbow him as she passed. "What?"

"Spike, be smart," Angel replied, as he moved up front so that he was next to Kylie. "How sure are you about this?"

"Pretty sure." She took up a torch and lit it to reveal a dark tunnel. "At the end of the tunnel we'll find the Master and the little girl." She then looked back at Alexa. "She's the key in all of this somehow. I don't know how yet, but she is." She then turned to face the tunnel only to freeze. "We better hurry." She then bolted down the tunnel, leaving the others no other choice but to follow her. At the end of the tunnel was a large chamber that resemble of a torture chamber. There were demons and humans strapped in tortured in tortured contraptions all around the room. Kylie let out a gasp and dropped the torch as she put her hands up over her ears as she tried to block out their thoughts. "They're Empaths. All of them." Tears soon filled her eyes. "They did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment."

"Of course they did," a voice called out from behind them, and they spun around to face a tall demon dressed in red robes. "They kept you hidden from me. But here you are, right were I want you."

Everyone looked at the Master for a complete moment in confusion before what he said settled into their brains and their attention turned back to Kylie, who now was backing away in fear. Alexa was the first one to move. "What this is about her?" she asked, as she stepped in between the Master and Kylie. "She's just a child. Nothing more."

"She has the ability to read minds. That's a rare gift." He shot a glance around at the corpses that surrounded them. "They were not as gifted as she is. Move aside, Alexa, or die by the hand of the one you swore to protect."

The next thing Alexa knew she was knocked down to the ground and found herself flat on her back with Sara standing over her with a sword to her throat. "As you can see, I've trained her well. She won't think for a second to kill you. It's in her blood. She's a chosen one, you're a vampire. You're sworn enemies." Alexa stared up at Sara and bit down on her bottom lip as the girl moved closer to her. "So what's it going to be, half breed. Give me the Empath or die at the hand of the young Slayer to be? The one you swore to protect." He came up to stand behind Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him with a smile on her face. "You've failed."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have read or will read. I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on A Friend from the Past_

_The next thing Alexa knew she was knocked down to the ground and found herself flat on her back with Sara standing over her with a sword to her throat. "As you can see, I've trained her well. She won't think for a second to kill you. It's in her blood. She's a chosen one, you're a vampire. You're sworn enemies." Alexa stared up at Sara and bit down on her bottom lip as the girl moved closer to her. "So what's it going to be, half breed. Give me the Empath or die at the hand of the young Slayer to be? The one you swore to protect." He came up to stand behind Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him with a smile on her face. "You've failed."

* * *

_

Angel watched as a fear flashed through Alexa's eyes for a moment before she growled at them. "She's pissed off," Spike whispered to him, as he looked over at him. "He's not that smart, is he?" Angel shook his head no, as they watched as Willow and Faith moved over to where Kylie was. "So what are we going to do about the little Empath? Give her to him?"

"No, Spike, we're not," Angel answered, as they looked over at Alexa. "But we can't do anything right now. It's up to Alexa right now."

"Did you really think that you could get to me through **_her_**?" Alexa asked the Master, referring to Sara. An evil smirk crossed her face causing the other two vampires to look at each other. "Every evil one has used that one before. I've used that one before. How about you try something new and original?" The Master's face then fell and turned red as his temper began to flare. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Kill her," the Master ordered Sara, as he stepped back away from them. "Kill her quickly."

"Yes, Master," Sara replied, as she moved the sword into a better position, giving Alexa the opportunity she needed. She slammed a kick into Sara's chest throwing her off of her and back a few yards. Alexa jumped to her feet and nodded to Willow who then began to recite the binding spell. Before Sara could do anything, she soon found herself trapped by the binding spell. "Master, help me."

"You really thought that we wouldn't come in here with a well thought up plan?" Alexa shot a glance over at Sara then to the Master. "I figured you would use her to get to me." Alexa ran her hand through her hair, as a wicked smile crossed her face a second before her face morphed into her vampire one. "Because that's not nice."

"You really thought that you could destroy me. You're weak, half breed. That's why you came with two watchers, two other half breeds, a witch, an untrained empath, and a rogue slayer. You thought with all that power you could take me down, but you can't. I have powers that you have never seen before."

Alexa let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes at him. "All I really know is that you talk a lot, but don't do a lot of action." She shifted her weight as she began to grow restless. "Don't you have any better to do than to try to take over this world. It's nothing big. There are better worlds out there. This one is plagued with humans who don't even know how to live their lives to the fullest. They live in fear of what they don't understand."

"You seem to know a lot about what I want." The Master smiled at her and she just blinked at him. "But you still have no idea of how powerful I am." A ball of blue energy came out of his hand heading straight at Alexa. At the last second, she jump to the left, and it missed her by a sliver. She landed in a feline position and looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "And you'll never know, because you'll be dead long before you see me in my highest glory."

"Man, is he full of it," Spike whispered to Angel, causing the Master to turn to look at him. "Oh, come on. You've got an ego the size of North America. That's why it's taking you so long to concur all that you wanted. You set the bar too high for yourself. So in other words, you might not succeed."

"I will succeed, half breed." He shot another ball of blue energy at Spike and Angel causing them both to jump out of harms way. "It was my destiny to rule the worlds. I will do it with or without the young Empath or the Slayer or the Witch." Angry flashed through his eyes as he began to loose his temper and his control. Torches began to lit all around the room causing them to look around to see Demons standing where there had been shadows before. "I'm not alone in this. I have my followers. They will be behind me. We will get our victory. You will not stop us. You can not stop destiny."

"Want to make a bet?" a voice called out, and the Master turned to receive a punch in the face from Kylie. He fell back a few feet before catching himself. "You have got to learn to shut up." He growled at her as he reached out and grabbed onto her neck. Kylie soon found herself off the ground, struggling for air.

"Tell me this, young Empath. If I snap your neck, will you die?" She let out a gasp, as she struggled to breath. "I can sense your fear, and I'm not even an Empath." He smiled as she glared at him. "You lived such a ungrateful life. Now you will die before you live out your destiny." His grip on her neck started to tighten and her world began to start to fade. "Goodbye, young Empath. It's a pity that you had to die. I had such great ideas for you."

"I bet you did," a voice whispered from behind the Master and he turned to face Angel, in his vampire state. "You don't want to do that." He slammed a fist into the Master's chest knocking it down to the ground and it released Kylie. She slammed hard onto the ground and lay there gasping for air. "Spike, get Kylie." Angel then turned his attention back onto the Master. "I grow tired of your actions."

The Master laughed as it got to its feet and looked up at Angel. "I'm not scared of you, Angelus."

"You should be."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. For the so long over due delay. I couldn't come up for the middle part for this chapter. Finally came to me in the middle of doing the dishes. Always when you're not thinking about it, it comes to ya, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_

_Previously on A Friend from the Past_

"_I bet you did," a voice whispered from behind the Master and he turned to face Angel, in his vampire state. "You don't want to do that." He slammed a fist into the Master's chest knocking it down to the ground and it released Kylie. She slammed hard onto the ground and lay there gasping for air. "Spike, get Kylie." Angel then turned his attention back onto the Master. "I grow tired of your actions."_

_The Master laughed as it got to its feet and looked up at Angel. "I'm not scared of you, Angelus."_

"_You should be."

* * *

_

"And why should I be, vampire?" the Master asked, as he looked at Angel. "I've fought your kind before and killed your kind. So I'm not afraid of you. So you shouldn't be to confident of yourself."

"I'm not," Angel said, as he looked over at him. "I've been around too long to let that get in my way."

"Oh, touche, even for a vampire."

"Oh, don't even start with him," Spike said, as he came up next to Angel's side and leaned up on his shoulder. "You don't know him, like I do."

The Master actually rolled his eyes as he looked between the vampires. "What is with vampires, you stick together in pairs or what?"

"Actually, it's kinda scary how they tend to," Alexa pointed it out, as she came up to Angel's out side. "They usually fight more often them most."

The Master let out a growl, as it stared at her. "I don't have the patience to talk with you, Alexa. You disappointed me."

A smile crossed Alexa's face. "Well I'm sorry about that. I've disappointed a lot of people in my past. Ask Spike. He should know. He sired me."

"Yeah, she's a big pain the butt," Spike said, as he looked over at the Master. "But we really aren't here to talk about her. We came here to kick your butt." That got the Master to laugh. Spike then looked over at the others. "That wasn't supposed to be taken as a joke."

"Oh, I think it's funny that three half-breeds think that they can take me on," the Master said, as he looked at them. "I've killed plenty of your kind before."

"And what?" Alexa began, as she shifted her weight. "Is that supposed to scare us? We've been around for some time now. We've learned a few tricks of the trade."

"Not enough to save the young Empath."

"So you've said before. You're not a really good bad monster. You're repeating threats."

"Oh, shut up, vampire. I don't have time for you idle comments."

"Ooh, someone has a bad temper," Spike muttered, with a smirk. "Come on. We're just trying to have a decent chat here. Don't need to get all huffy."

"You will not tell me what to do, Vampire."

The others turned to face each other with concern in their eyes. "Be it to them to piss him off," Faith whispered, as Kylie shivered.

"Well, you got to remember it's Spike," Giles added. "He tends to add in his opinion, even when its not needed."

"This could get interesting," Willow whispered, as she watched as the Master growled, as he took a step towards the vampires. "Very interesting. I hope they can handle him."

"Me too," Giles added, as he looked up at them. "Cause if they go down. I don't know if we can fight him."

"So, you're the Master," Alexa said, as she looked at him. "You know, a lot of things have called themselves that. We knew of a vampire even who called himself that. Bastard of a being. Took a hard headed slayer to take him down." Both Angel and Spike smile at the reference to Buffy. "But here you are. Taking on the role of the Master. Brain washing young girls to do your evil bidding. That's low. I'm evil, but even I wouldn't do that."

That got the Master to laugh. "Trust me on this, young one," he snarled. "You're not evil."

"Trust us," both Spike and Angel said at the same time. "She's evil enough."

"Evil enough to take me down. We will see. It takes someone who is both good and evil to take me down."

"Well that's good to know," Alexa muttered, as she looked up at him. "Cause we were really coming up on brick walls on how to kill you and here you just told us."

"But it's not going to be that easy, little one."

"We didn't it would be," Spike said, causing the Master to look over at him and sneer. "Now that wasn't nice."

"Does he ever shut up?" the Master asked, as he looked over at Alexa, as if he expected her to answer him right away.

"Did you expect me to answer?" she asked, as she ran her hands through her hand and turned to look back at the others. "Cause I simply don't know. William is his own person. He's done his own thing since Dru turned him. I haven't know him as long as Angel has."

"You're all horrible. It will be a pleasure to kill you all." Just then a noise came out from behind them and the others turned to see more Demons coming out at them. "Ah, my guest have arrived. I hope you do hope to stay for the party. I do have plans for the young Empath over."

"You stay away from her," Faith snarled as the Demons started to draw Kylie away from them. Faith quickly jumped in front of her and a Demon. "She's not going with you. Get that through the thick skin that's surrounding your head." The Demon just laugh at her and lunged for Kylie. "Kylie, run."

"What about you?" she called out, as she watched at Faith took a blow to the stomach.

"I'll be fine," Faith answered, as she shot the girl a hard look. "It's not me the Master's after."

"Right." Kylie then took off only to be grabbed by a Demon. She let off a scream only to be torn from the Demon's grasp by Alexa. "Lex?" She stared at the vampire in fear. "What?"

"It's okay, you empath," Alexa said, as her face morphed back to her human one. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you going to do?" Kylie asked as she looked around.

"We're going to keep you alive little one for as long as humanly possible. Sound like a good plan."

"Yeah, it does."

"Good." She then turned to have the Master grab her throat and yank her off the ground.

"No," he snarled, and Kylie fell back away in fear. "That doesn't sound like a good plan."

"Well it did to me at the time."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
